Nemesis
by Mickaelle
Summary: Slash. Un misterioso chico nuevo llega a Hogwarts y Draco lo toma como parte de su pandilla.
1. Default Chapter

Inspirado en Harry Potter, pero con una notoria libertad que nada tiene que ver con lo que la autora original establece en sus libros, de hecho ni siquiera me los he leído todos, jejejeje, a lo mas, me declaro seguidor de los fics de Lady Fox…a quien admiro profundamente por su capacidad de crear relatos que destacan por su coherencia y definición de los personajes…además de realmente largos…bueno, espero que les agrade el mío…es mi primer Potter, aunque mas es  un Malfoy…

Nemesis 

Capítulo uno: un nuevo Slytherin

Enfrentó las magníficas puertas de la escuela Hogwarts, había deseado no volver pero el destino no se rehuye, se afronta, siempre había sido su modo de vida, no iba a traicionarse a sí mismo, ya tenía bastante con las traiciones de otros.

¡Tú , muchacho, muévete de una buena vez!—vociferaron a su espalda.

Ni siquiera volteó a ver quién era el que le empujaba, entró, seguro que todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón comedor, por la hora en que llegaba, las clases se habían iniciado hacía ya un mes, por lo que su ingreso atrasado y a uno de los cursos superiores seguro concitaría toda la atención.  Se le acercó un elfo doméstico y le indicó la puerta del salón, suspiró, cruzó esta y al ir caminando por el pasillo central entre las largas mesas de las  cuatro casas poco a poco se fue haciendo el silencio, y las miradas se concentraron el él, claro no podían mas que ver a una figura alta y delgada, ya que vestía la capa que le cubría buena parte del cuerpo y un sombrero de punta que cubría sus cabellos y rostro.   Al estar frente al rector de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, un leve estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza, era el único en toda la escuela que le reconocía, el único que sabía de su existencia, los ojos azules destellaron fijándose en su rostro.

Rector…--inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Karim  Nemesis…bienvenido, puede ir a su mesa—el silencio era total y la voz sedosa y casi musical del joven había sido escuchada por todos, estaba seguro que podían ya percibir el efecto de esa voz.  Los grandes ojos ámbar le miraron directos, sin atisbo de temor.

Señor…Vitae Nova…Albus--la última palabra solo la había modulado, de tal manera que solo él lo percibió.

Entiendo…traigan el sombrero seleccionador—un murmullo de sorpresa se generó tanto entre los alumnos como en los profesores, era fuera de lo común que un alumno fuera asignado a esa edad.   Una de las profesoras se acercó con el sombrero, solo en ese momento Némesis se retiró el suyo, de inmediato una cascada de cabellos de un dorado oscuro bañaron sus hombros y quedó al descubierto su rostro, tal cual lo recordaba, quizás aun mas hermoso de lo que lo recordaba.

Toda sorpresa por la manera de comportarse del rector ante ese joven la guardó en su interior como siempre, Severus Snape desde que había entrado a esa escuela como alumno se había convertido en el maestro de las mascaras, podía ocultar tras un rostro tranquilo todas sus emociones, ahora sentían una gran curiosidad e interés por este joven que evidentemente conocía a Albus, que lo afectaba.

Sonrió al ver como el rector contenía el aliento al descubrirse, además de los murmullos apreciativos que se generaron desde las mesas, sus ojos recorrieron a los maestros y solo uno le interesó, sus ojos negros le miraban directos, fríos y controlados, vaya, ahí si que había fuerza…una voluntad férrea, vio la pequeña insignia en la capa, volvió a sonreír y le fue colocado el sombrero seleccionador--mucho tiempo atrás… Gryffindor…esa es tu casa y….,NO, SLYHTERIN…pero…pero…Slytherin--SLYTHERIN…

Mas que escucharse como una proclama se escuchó como un gemido, Némesis sonrió abiertamente, inclinó la cabeza ante los maestros y se dirigió a la mesa que correspondían donde de inmediato se le acercaron un gran grupo de alumnos a presentarse y saludarle…una cabellera rubia atrajo su atención, había mucha energía en ese joven que permanecía indiferente, sentado a unos metros de él, saludó, estrechó  manos.

¡Déjenle!—la voz fue suave pero cargada de autoridad, de inmediato todos los que rodeaban al recién llegado volvieron a sus puestos en la mesa—serás el centro de atención por unos días, debido a tu inesperada llegada…Némesis…soy Draco Malfoy…

Hola…Karim Némesis, es un placer…puedes llamarme Karim—le sonrió abiertamente, estrechando su mano, estaba frente aun joven que claramente sabía que debía ser obedecido, orgulloso y fuerte, además de muy guapo.

Karim…no es habitual que llegue un alumno entrado el año y menos que recién se le asigne casa…¿a que curso irás?—tomó asiento a su  lado, de inmediato dos chicos se encargaron de mudar su plato y copa.

No sé, supongo que a 6 o 7…ya lo sabré cuando vayamos a los dormitorios…--contestó con simpleza, Draco era un joven consciente de su atractivo, alto y esbelto, de elegantes movimientos, ojos grises que dominaban todo lo que rodeaba, la piel de alabastro parecía tan suave que generaba deseos de acariciarla--¿qué edad tienes?.

17 y tú—Némesis sonreía con una naturalidad, un joven realmente hermoso, un bocado inesperado, claro que no iba a dejar que  nadie se le adelantara, mas estando en su casa, grandes ojos ámbar orlados por largas y rizadas pestañas, nariz recta y delgada, pómulos altos pero delicados, mejillas tersas, labios delineados de un suave rosa, carnosos que parecían invitar a besarlos, cuello largo de piel de terciopelo, y podía percibirse un cuerpo esbelto pero proporcionado.

15 años, en que grado estas tú—mantenía el contacto visual, sabía que se había convertido en el objetivo de conquista, pero lejos de ponerse en alerta, estaba dispuesto, había algo muy profundo que le atraía de ese orgulloso Malfoy.

7°, es el día de descanso, voy a los dormitorios, si quieres me acompañas—su voz sonó como siempre, libre de toda emoción o interés, al ponerse de pié de inmediato tres jóvenes lo hicieron, vio la sorpresa en Karim.

Claro, voy contigo…--un chico moreno y alto, de larga cabellera negra se situó a la derecha de Draco, le miraba con respeto y admiración, los otros dos, algo desgarbados asumieron la posición de sus guardaespaldas.

Bien…preséntense—ordenó mientras cruzaban los pasillos hacia la sección Slytherin.

Hola, soy Blaise Zabini y estos son Crabbe y Goyle—hablo el moreno con una voz suave sensual, mientras paseaba la mirada por su cuerpo como desnudándolo.

Hola—parpadeo, porque habían cruzado varios pasillos que parecían muy poco transitados, hasta que desembocaron a un pasillo mas conocido.

Pasa—indicó al dar la contraseña y abrirse la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, amplia, bien iluminada por altos ventanales, las paredes cubiertas de terciopelo verde, los muebles eran fastuosos por su elegancia  y a la vez simplicidad, en una esquina había una pequeña pizarra, Draco miró y sonrió—estas en 7° y además te asignaron a mi habitación…

Pero…--Blaise se mordió los labios, conteniendo la protesta, los ojos grises del rubio le habían mirado como si fueran navajas, una dolorosa sensación se apoderó de su estomago, celos, celos desgarradores.

Si que tienes suerte Némesis, es la mejor habitación de toda la escuela—dijo Crabbe con total espontaneidad.

Ven…ustedes busquen algo que hacer—siseo mirando a los tres jóvenes,  Karim le seguía por el largo pasillo, al parar frente ala puerta dio una contraseña y esta se abrió—tus cosas ya están aqu

Lamento incomodarte,  tú disfrutabas de la habitación para ti solo—comentó ante la evidencia de que era así.

Ya veremos si eres una incomodidad o no—dijo dejando se caer en su amplio lecho, mucho mas grande y elegante que los de los demás cuartos o que el de Karim—ese de allá es el baño…

Que bien, necesito un baño—de inmediato abrió su baúl y sacó lo necesario, se retiró la capa y el saco, que cayeron algo desordenados en el lecho, lo mismo pasó con su camisa, quedando así al descubierto su torso y espalda, desabrochó la hebilla de su cinturón y bajó los pantalones, librándose de estos con un grácil movimiento, solo vestía unos boxer negros de algodón ajustados a su piel, y unas botas de cuero negro de caña alta las que tras sentarse en la cama se retiró—no me gusta el frío…

Botas en verano, ¿qué te pondrás en invierno?—comentó sin alterarse su voz, aunque la visión de ese cuerpo desnudo en movimiento ya estaba haciendo un efecto devastador en el suyo.

Ummm…espero encontrar otros medios mas gratos de mantener el calor o al menos entrar en calor—dijo sonriendo y guiñando, se sacó los boxer y tomando la toalla y lo demás entró al baño, estaba completamente consciente de la mirada sobre su cuerpo, la sensación que esta provocaba era deliciosa.

Mierda—musito, este Karim era un pecado caminando en su habitación, se había desnudado frente a sus ojos, sonriéndole tentador, las cartas estaban en la mesa, ambos sabían a qué estaban jugando, solo estaba en quien de los dos daba el primer paso.

Salió ya seco, los cabellos los había secado con un practico hechizo, y aunque había llevado una bata, decidió dejarla y solo cubrirse con una pequeña toalla a la cintura, al entrar a la habitación vio que Draco estaba tendido en su amplio lecho y leía, al escucharle desvió la mirada hacia él.

Como evidentemente vamos a compartir habitación y clases estaba pensando que sería—se acercó manteniendo el contacto visual con esos ojos grises y se sentó al borde de la cama del rubio—conveniente que intentáramos ser amigos, aunque claro que quizás a ti no te interese…pero…me agradas…-

Te agrado…apenas hemos intercambiado unas palabras…-

Palabras y miradas—susurró y sonrió—no es necesario jugar a que no nos damos cuenta, Draco…me deseas y yo a ti, la atracción sexual ya es un paso, me gusta la idea…pero desearía que a parte de tener sexo cuando se te apetezca… pudiéramos conversar, apoyarnos…ya sabes ser amigos…-

Ser amigos…interesante…quizás…por lo pronto eso de tener sexo sí es viable—dijo y tomándole firmemente de uno de los brazos le tiró hacia sí, con lo que Karim quedó recostado a su lado, le retiró la toalla de la cintura y le acarició descaradamente—como dijiste, te deseo…-

Desearme es tu primer paso, tomarme el segundo, conservarme…--no siguió porque la boca hábil de Draco se lo impidió al apoderarse de sus labios.

Despertó con una sensación de calidez envolviéndole, algo nada habitual, al abrir los ojos reconoció la fuente dormía a su lado, los cabellos de un oro viejo tan revueltos y a la vez dando marco excepcionalmente sensual al hermoso rostro, andrógino por excelencia, facciones delicadas en un cuerpo masculino pero a la vez esbelto y alargado, con la gracia femenina latente, lo observó a placer, la curva de los hombros, las largas extremidades, el vientre plano, la piel tersa y dorada, como el mas fino de los terciopelos, no pudo evitar detenerse en esa cicatriz en su pecho, esa línea quebrada tan similar a otra que llevaba en la frente Potter, pero de un carmesí apagado, la delineó con un dedo, por la posición debía encontrarse justo sobre el corazón, quizás por el roce de sus dedos Karim dormido se movió y se tendió boca abajo, lo que le permitió apreciar algo que no había visto la noche anterior, en la espalda, a la misma altura que la cicatriz del pecho, había otra, pero su forma y color era distinta, una estrella cuya palidez contrastaba con el carmesí de la del torso.

Despejó el cuello de los desordenados cabellos y le besó, un suspiro escapo del durmiente, siguió depositando besos en los hombros y omóplatos hasta que con un ronronear Karim se dio por despertado—buenos días… Draco…--suspiró y levantó el rostro de las almohadas encontrándose con la mirada de plata, esos ojos tenían un brillo singular, mezcla de sensualidad y curiosidad—buenos días…disculpa, no volverá a suceder…--dijo e intentó salir del lecho pero la mano del rubio lo detuvo.

Ambos queríamos tener sexo, o te arrepientes—Karim parpadeó algo confundido.

No, no es por eso que me disculpo…es por seguir en tu cama…--aclaró sonriendo y soltándose suavemente del agarre se puso de pie, estirándose como un gato ante la mirada de Draco--¿qué clase tenemos primero?…

Pociones con Snape—contestó saltando de la cama y siguiéndole al baño—es nuestro jefe de casa, por lo que en general nos favorece…aunque es un excelente profesor, ya lo verás…

Ummm…es alto, de cabellos y ojos negros—evocó la imagen del profesor en la mesa del  comedor--¿qué tal es?…

Un déspota, frío y la mayoría le teme, pero es un poderoso mago—respondió al momento de meterse con él bajo la vaporosa ducha tibia.

Tú también le temes…--preguntó.

Ja, ja, ja, no, le respeto, es mi padrino a parte de que es el ser mas controlado que conozco, todos son unos imbéciles al no reconocerle como el magnífico mago que es—dejaron de hablar mientras se lavaban mutuamente los cabellos, cuando ya salían de la ducha y disfrutó de cuerpo de Karim mientras éste se secaba y recordó su interés por las cicatrices--¿cuándo me dirás el origen de esas cicatrices?.

Ummm…no lo habías preguntado hasta ahora…no sé, quizás te lo diga si llegamos a ser amigos—respondió mirándolo a los ojos por un instante muy serio, luego volvió a sonreír—casi es hora de desayunar y vaya que tengo hambre…vistámonos…

Draco mientras se vestía observaba a Karim, actuaba con tal naturalidad, como si siempre hubiese compartido el lecho con él, como si el entregarle su cuerpo, despertar en sus brazos y charlar como compañeros de estudios fuese lo más cotidiano, le sonreía como dando por sentado que ya eran amigos.  Demonios, él nunca había tenido un amigo, sirvientes, subordinados, condiscípulos, enemigos, pero no amigos, a lo mas Blaise era una especie de cómplice semi subordinado…Karim se le estaba planteando de una manera nueva, amante apasionado y complaciente, compañero de cuarto abierto y espontáneo…sentía gran curiosidad por verle en los demás ámbitos, sería otro subordinado mas, dispuesto a obedecerle, a seguirle como todo Slytherin ya lo hacía…

Al llegar a la sala común las miradas se centraron en ellos dos, miradas suspicaces, él esbozó su consabida sonrisa de superioridad, mientras Karim parecía completamente ajeno a toda insinuación o indirecta.

¿Y…qué tal es?—se atrevió a preguntar Blaise a Draco que le miró y sonrió—mierda…es que nadie se te resiste…

Nadie que yo quiera tener, por supuesto—afirmó con vanidad, luego alzando la voz—vamos al comedor…

Casi de inmediato ante la mirada algo curiosa de Karim todos se dirigieron a la salida de la casa, dejando muy en claro cuanta era la influencia que ejercía Draco sobre los Slytherins, Blaise se situó a su derecha, esos dos chicos altos y desgarbados nuevamente atrás, como guardaespaldas y la mirada del rubio indicó claramente que él debía estar a su izquierda, al situarse ahí varias miradas parecieron brillar suspicaces, claro ahora a todos se les confirmaba el hecho que él se liaba con Draco Malfoy.

Al estar por llegar al comedor, tres chicos que ostentaban en sus capas la insignia de Gryffindor se les cruzaron, dos chicos y una chica, la mirada de Draco se hizo dura, mientras la de Zabini se cargó de ironía, fue este el que se dirigió en voz alta a ellos.

Jajaja… el revolcón matutino los atrasó, gryffin-sucios—las risas de los Slytherins agraciaron el comentario, la  muchacha de cabellos algo rebeldes enrojeció intensamente.

Maldito asqueroso Slytherin, no somos cerdos como tú—respondió furioso el pelirrojo que era asido por la muchacha que parecía tratar de contenerle.

Controla a tus perros, Draco—señaló con voz controlada aunque los ojos brillaban como navajas en el chico de ojos verdes.

A quien llamas perro..—dijo furioso Blaise haciendo el amago de sacar su varita cosa que fue detenida por la mano de Draco.

Vamos, entremos—pidió suavemente la muchacha tirando del pelirrojo.

Hazle caso a la sangre sucia, pobretón—señaló con voz serena y displicente Draco aunque su mirada seguía fija en el rostro del chico de ojos verdes, como en una lucha de voluntades.

Maldito—musitó y sacando su varita antes que pudieran detenerlo musitó un hechizo.

No…--gritó la muchacha.

Devanesus…limpiate—susurró Karim varita en mano y situándose delante de Draco, de manera que el hechizo no pudiese llegarle, aunque sus palabras lo disiparon efectivamente, lo que era una muestra clara de poder y a la vez de respaldo al rubio.

Maldición—masculló Ron.

Siento mucho los inconvenientes, ve a desayunar—dijo dirigiéndose con un tono de voz muy dulce a la muchacha—ya nadie te molestar

Gracias…mi nombre es Hermione Granger—dijo sonrojándose por la mirada que le dirigía el atractivo nuevo Slytherin.

Es un placer…Karim Némesis—extendió la mano que fue estrechada por la chica, una suave vibración le recorrió lo que le hizo brillar aun mas los ojos y ampliar la sonrisa—Hermione…

Karim sepárate de esa sangre sucia—se escuchó decir con esa voz controlada a Draco.

Hermione aléjate de esa miserable serpiente—casi gritó Ron.

Karim—el volumen era normal pero la entonación amenazadora.

Quizás podamos charlar en otro momento—susurró bajito a la vez que soltaba la mano de la chica y volvía al lado del rubio que casi le fulminó con la mirada, mientras la muchacha asiendo firmemente a sus dos amigos entraba al comedor.

Estas en líos—musitó Zabini al oído de Karim que no le prestó la menor atención, mientras entraban al comedor y se dirigían a la mesa de su casa, Draco estaba silencioso, pero su rostro mostraba molestia.

¿Estas molesto conmigo?—pregunto a mitad del desayuno, muy bajito, la mirada del rubio solo se cruzó por un instante con la suya y era como frías navajas.

Estúpido…--los brillantes ojos de Karim parecieron apagarse al escucharle decir esa palabra, su rostro palideció, en cierto modo le sorprendió que reaccionara tan afectado por una simple palabra, le vio  morderse los labios y concentrarse en su desayuno, aunque en realidad no probó mas bocado.

Entraron al  salón de pociones, la alta figura oscura de Snape estaba como siempre silenciosa, observándolos con sus fríos ojos negros, los Slytherins saludaban con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, los Gryffindors parecían llevados al matadero, las miradas pegadas al suelo, tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

Se ordenan en grupos de tres—ordenó de inmediato observó como Draco asía con firmeza el brazo del chico nuevo, Zabini sonriendo maliciosamente se unía a la pareja, le pareció interesante, de manera que Draco ya había tomado posesión del nuevo Slytherin, empezó a dar las instrucciones, y luego les observó trabajar, las manos de Draco mostraban tal precisión que eran un orgullo, el muchacho era sin lugar a dudas el mejor alumno de su especialidad en muchos años, a su lado Zabini se esforzaba por llevarle el ritmo, como siempre, con esa mirada de adoración servil, un chico sin lugar a dudas atractivo y sensual, pero no tenía el carácter necesario para cautivar a Draco, solo para complacerlo de vez en cuando…en cuanto a Némesis, dos o tres veces sus miradas se encontraron, le sorprendió ver respeto y admiración en ella, esos ojos ámbar estaban completamente libres de temor, brillaban como gemas.

Blaise si no estarás concentrado no sigas—advirtió Draco mientras le quitaba de las manos el instrumental y se lo pasaba a Karim—cuando yo diga lo agregas en la dosis exacta…

Entiendo—musitó haciéndose el desentendido de la mirada casi asesina que le dirigió Blaise, de los tríos trabajando eran sin lugar a dudas el que mas adelantado iba, ya cuando hubieron mezclado todos los ingredientes, solo quedaba esperar que el calor hiciera su labor.

Blaise, revuelve tú, lentamente…eso así—señaló, Karim era mejor ayudante, lo que le agradó, hasta ahora siempre trabajaba con el moreno, porque al menos se esforzaba por apoyarle, de todos los demás nadie parecía con dotes para las pociones, salvo, quizás la sangre sucia de Granger…

Siempre nos toca pociones con Gryffindor?—preguntó al percatarse que la mirada de Draco estaba fija en el accionar del trío del incidente en la mañana, aunque en realidad mas que en los tres, la mirada se concentraba en el moreno de ojos verdes--¿cuál es su nombre?…

¿Qué?…Potter…es el chico dorado de Gryffindor, el favorito de Dumbledore…--los ojos de Karim mostraban gran curiosidad e ignorancia—vamos, no me vas a decir que nunca escuchaste su nombre…

No…en realidad no…acaso es famoso por algo…además de tener unos lindos ojos verde esmeralda—dijo sonriendo, ambos hablaban en murmullos.

Es el niño que sobrevivió…el que aparentemente puso fin al ascenso del señor Oscuro Voldemort…--explicó, casi seguro que Karim le estaba tomando el pelo al decir que no sabía de quien se trataba.

Ese chico…interesante…debe tener un potencial muy grande…--se lamió los labios en un gesto inconsciente—creo que será mejor que nos agachemos…Draco…

¿Qué…por qué?—el trigueño le indicó que un chico de Gryffindor acababa de mezclar equivocadamente los ingredientes—Neville…

Pero qué haces—dijo molesto Blaise cuando Karim asió lo que ellos preparaban y lo puso en el suelo y tiró tanto de Draco como de él.

¡Profesor…Cúbrase!—advirtió en voz alta y segundos después estallaba la poción mal mezclada, al salir de debajo del mesón de trabajo, Draco rió a carcajadas, los únicos limpios del salón eran ellos tres y el profesor, todo el resto estaba cubierto de una mezcolanza apestosa de nauseabundo olor.

Estúpido torpe…Neville tus nulas habilidades le acaban de quitar 20 puntos a Gryffindor—se escuchó decir al profesor—eres un desastre andante…Némesis…10 puntos por darte cuenta del peligro…

Los muchachos de Gryffindor miraron con rabia a su compañero, que solo atino a bajar apesadumbrado la cabeza.

Slytherins retírense…Gryffindors deberán asear el salón…y si son un poco inteligentes ataran las manos de Neville mientras lo hacen—ordenó Snape…hubo risas entre los Slytherins mientras salían—Némesis…Malfoy—los dos  muchachos se le acercaron—en media hora en mi oficina…

Si profesor…--respondió Draco.

Esta es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Snape…--dijo en voz alta Ron cuando tanto los Slytherins como el profesor se hubieron retirado y sacando su varita aplicó un hechizo paralizante a Neville—quiero salir vivo de este salón.

Todos rieron…realmente de todos los desastres que ya había provocado su compañero este era de marca mayor, el aseo les tomo casi dos horas, así como ordenar todo y luego pasaron mas de media hora tratando de sacarse el mal olor del cuerpo…

Fuiste muy observador—comentó Draco, si bien no habían quedado en las condiciones que los demás, algunas salpicaduras en sus ropas los habían hecho ir a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

Um solo me fije hacia donde mirabas tú, ese muchacho estaba en la siguiente mesa de trabajo—dijo ya listo y sentándose en su cama observó como Draco se vestía—tú cabello se ve mejor así…¿siempre lo peinas hacia atrás?…

Siempre…--miró su reflejo en el espejo, los cabellos húmedos, ya que había tomado una ducha, le caían desordenados sobre la frente, quizás Karim tenía razón, su rostro se veía más sensual…siempre había peinado sus cabellos como  lo hacía su padre…

Me gusta más como te quedan así…¿qué crees que querrá el profesor Snape?—preguntó sin hacer ningún comentario al ver que el rubio desistía de peinarlos hacia atrás y seguía su consejo.

Quizás felicitarte por ser tan observador o darnos trabajo adicional, cualquier cosa puede ser—respondió—vamos…pero antes…lo de esta mañana…nunca me desobedezcas…

Desobedecerte…no recuerdo haber dicho que yo te obedecería…me gustas…reconozco tú influencia sobre toda la casa y tu habilidad…pero de ahí a obedecerte como un sirviente…olvídalo—respondió con su voz suave y cargada de sensualidad, los ojos de Draco brillaron nuevamente fríos.

Dijiste que serías mi amigo y me apoyarías…--confrontó mirándolo a los ojos.

Lo digo y lo sostengo, te apoyé esta mañana, impedí que el hechizo de ese muchacho te tocara…pero Draco…tú no puedes decidir por mí quien me simpatiza y quien no, yo hablaré con quien quiera hacerlo…--de inmediato las manos del rubio se posaron en sus hombros, apretando dolorosamente, en vez de intentar retirarlas, suspiró y se acercó pegándose a su cuerpo—me gustas…no lo arruines…

¿A qué estas jugando?—los labios del muchacho rozaron los suyos, generando una oleada de deseo.

No juego…me parece que tu relación con las personas se ha restringido a dos formas, subordinados y antagonistas…yo no estoy en ninguna de esas dos categorías…yo puedo ser tu amante, tu compañero, tú amigo, pero no seré tu subordinado…--se separó yendo hacia la puerta—vamos o nos presentaremos con atraso ante el profesor…

Cruzaron los pasillos que llevaban a las mazmorras, al estar frente a un oscuro cuadro, bastante siniestro en realidad, Draco se detuvo y dio la contraseña.

Vaya…tanto así confía en ti—comentó al ver como les daba paso ha la oficina del profesor.

Solo cuando él me ha citado o es una emergencia—contestó, entraron, el profesor les miró y les hizo un gesto para que sentaran frente a él.

Sois compañeros de habitación, ¿cierto?—pregunto mirando a Draco, este asintió—por lo que pude ver, por fin tendrás un adecuado compañero de trabajo, Draco, desde ahora les asignaré trabajo más específico a ustedes dos…trabajaran juntos…Némesis…muy bien hecho en el salón…

Gracias profesor Snape—respondió sin perder detalle de éste, se sentía particularmente atraído por el profesor, había tanta fuerza emanando de él, una voluntad férrea, sus manos eran grandes y al moverlas casi podía imaginar lo que se sentiría si ellas le tocaran.

Bien…eso es todo, retírense—reconoció en la mirada del muchacho algo inesperado, realmente inesperado, miró a Draco y este sonrió, vaya, vaya.

Eres un descarado—comentó mientras se dirigían al comedor—un maldito descarado…

Pero qué hice ahora…--medio preguntó, aunque sabía a qué se refería…Draco le asió por los hombros y le empujo hasta pegarlo contra la pared, sus labios casi rozándose—Draco…

Te le insinuaste…estas jugando con fuego, Severus Snape es mucha carne para ti, gatito—le besó con hambre y la respuesta fue tan ávida que cuando se separaron ambos jadeaban—maldición…

Faltan 15 minutos…tiempo suficiente para un polvo rápido—ronroneó asiéndole por la mano y entrando a un aula vacía.

***

Continuará...

Mickaelle, mick_fanfics@yahoo.com.mx


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo dos:  Pasos de convivencia 

Vió entrar a la biblioteca a Hermione, por fin sin sus eternos acompañantes, él se había logrado librar de la constante vigilancia de Blaise, que parecía obstinado en encontrarle en situaciones que le pusieran de malas con Draco.  Hacía días que quería conversar con esa chica a solas, de manera que entró a la biblioteca, estaba de suerte, estaba prácticamente desierta, cosa que no era tan extraña teniendo en cuenta que todos aprovechaban esos últimos días de verano para disfrutarlos al aire libre, claro, todos menos esta chica.

Hola, Hermione…debes ser la única persona en el mundo que se ve tan hermosa a pesar de sostener un libro tan estropeado—se dejó caer en el asiento al lado de la muchacha y espió lo que leía—se supone que ese libro no debiera estar en tus manos…

Karim…pero…tu…tú no le dirás a nadie…¿cierto?—dirigió una mirada suplicante al muchacho que sonrió ampliamente.

Ummm, déjame pensarlo…claro que no, vamos, aunque te diré que en particular esa poción no es muy segura, sus efectos son muy inestables, si me permites—le sacó el libro de las manos y volteó varias hojas—está sí, mucho mas estable,  mismo efecto…solo un poco mas costosa a nivel de ingredientes, pero te aseguro que definitivamente recomendable…

¿Cómo sabes de este tipo de pociones?…--Karim se pegó mas a ella, y esta cercanía a empezó a poner nerviosa, Diablos, al fin y al cabo ella era una adolescente sana con sus hormonas funcionando y este chico uno de los más guapos de toda la escuela—Karim….

Simple…ya la he preparado…no olvides que soy el compañero del mejor alumno de pociones en décadas, por mucho que a ti y tus amigos Gryffindors no les agrada, Draco es magnífico en esa área…sus manos son mágicas—suspiró relajándose--¿para qué la quieres, Hermione?…

No…solo….solo era….pues quería saber—Karim le rozó suavemente la mejilla con sus labios y esto la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza a la vez que sentía que la sangre inundaba su cabeza—Karimmm…

No me mientas…Hermione…debes ser sincera contigo misma, por muy hábil que eres, no serás capaz de realizarla…

Eso no es verdad—saltó al ser puesta en duda su capacidad, los ojos llameando.

Ja, ja, ja, ja, hay muchas manera en que un mago se pierde, Hermione…una de ellas es no saber medir el límite de sus capacidades—se puso de pie y la miró seriamente colocando una mano en el hombro de la joven—es demasiado riesgo para ti, además esos dos no serán capaces de asistirte.

Sácale la mano de encima, maldita serpiente—gritó entrando presuroso Ron y empujándolo.

Pelirrojo al rescate—musito esbozando una sonrisa que le valió un empujón mas fuerte que le hizo azotar contra la pared.

No, Ron…--pidió Hermione—solo me estaba dando un consejo.

Desde cuando una víbora da consejos…Hermione, este Slytherin solo se hace el simpático y accesible para llevarle todo luego a Malfoy—retrucó más molesto Ron.

Tranquilízate Ron…si Hermione dice que no la molestaba…-Harry venía un poco mas atrás, interponiéndose, mientras Karim se recomponía del golpe—estas bien…

Sí, gracias, Potter…tienes un novio muy celoso, Hermione…espero que te cuide lo suficiente para no dejar que prepares esa poción—el rostro del pelirrojo se puso púrpura lo mismo que el de la muchacha, mientras los ojos del chico moreno chispearon—recuerda que siempre puedes pedir ayuda…

Estaríamos dementes si le pidiéramos ayuda a un Slytherin—escupió Ron.

Estarían dementes si no fueran capaces de reconocer sus limitaciones…Gryffindors--les sonrió y salió, caminando por los pasillos meditó, la pócima era demasiado para esos dos, quizás debiera hablar con el profesor Snape, aunque por lo que había visto hasta ahora quizás tampoco fuera conveniente.

Me pregunto que dirá Draco cuando se entere que andas de mucha amistad con el trío dorado de Gryffindor—se apoyaba en la pared, una sonrisa irónica instalada en su rostro—te mezclas con sangre sucia, supongo que te gusta la emoción de hacerlo con mas de  uno…

Blaise…no negaré que es emocionante hacerlo con más de uno, pero no es el caso—se acercó sin rehuir la mirada de esos ojos oscuros—esta fascinación por vigilarme me esta hartando, porque de una buena vez no pones tus cartas sobre la mesa…

Ja, ja, ja, estas perdiendo en control, guapo, a mi no me seducirás como lo haces con los demás—dijo riendo por lo bajo, y en un segundo los labios entre abiertos de Karim casi rozaban los suyos, lo que le hizo contener la respiración y el pecho retumbar de excitación.

Blaise…déjate de engañar, me deseas tanto que matarías por un beso…-le lamió los labios y luego se separó de él—pero nunca lo vas a obtener…simplemente por que no me gusta tu juego…

Maldito—jadeó y salió casi corriendo, sabía perfectamente donde estaba Draco, cuando se sentó a su lado y empezó a susurrarle, los ojos grises de ese brillaron como navajas, sonrió satisfecho.

Entró a  la sala común y algunas miradas le siguieron con expectación, Zabini estaba ahí y cuando pasó a su lado le susurró.

Estas en un gran lío guapo…-

Me gustan los líos—contestó en voz baja, siguiendo su camino a la habitación.

Draco estaba recostado en silencio, como un volcán a punto de estallar, en ese breve minuto de silencio  y quietud previos al caos.  Selló con un hechizo la puerta para que nadie pudiese escuchar o espiar y se le acercó. 

Draco…-extendió la mano para tocarle y esta fue asida dolorosamente por la del rubio que tiró de él arrojándole a la cama y de un hábil movimiento sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, sus ojos brillaban intensos, amenazadores, sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo dejándole las manos inmovilizadas sobre la cabeza, otra palabra y sus ropas desaparecieron-Draco…por favor…

Lo estas haciendo premeditadamente…me quieres sacar de quicio y lo estas logrando—esos grandes ojos ámbar le miraban directos, brillantes, con tanta aparente inocencia—nadie juega conmigo, nadie…

Draco yo no juego , yo…-no pudo seguir por que sus labios fueron atacados por la ávida boca del rubio, que mordió y lamió, que parecía quería ahogarle con ese beso interminable, mientras sus manos eran bruscas, casi como garras que le arañaban el pecho, le retorcían las tetillas, dolía, pero aun así, aun doliendo dentro de si supo que no quería que parara, todo el cuerpo estremecido, mientras Draco se habría los pantalones y de un solo brusco empeñon se la clavaba profundamente, dolió pero el placer fue superior, sus labios fueron liberados cuando esos dientes acudieron a su cuello, mordiéndole, generando un camino hacia sus tetillas—sigue…sigue…no te detengas…sigue…

Karim—gimió roncamente, mientras sus dientes se clavaban en la rosada carne del joven, tironeó uno de esos botones endurecidos, tanto que lo hizo sangrar, fue justamente el sabor ferroso de la sangre tibia lo que lo  hizo tomar consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, que el cuerpo bajo él era de Karim, que no era un sueño masoquista, que era una realidad, estaba violándole brutalmente--¡Karim…Magos Sagrados!—se paralizó, separándose un poco vió aterrado los labios sangrantes de éste, las huellas en la piel delicada, las lágrimas que se escapaban de esos pozos de oro líquido—perdón…perdón…

No, no, Draco…sigue…sigue—musitó entrecortado, rodeándole la cintura con sus largas piernas para evitar que saliera de su interior—ahora no te detengas…Draco…

Pero...pero—le soltó los brazos y estos bajaron a rodearle el cuello y sintió la caricia de esos dedos largos sobre su piel—te he dañado, Karim…

Draco, mírame…sigue…lléname—suplicó enfrentando esos ojos grises que le miraban confundidos y sorprendidos.

¡Merlin!—continuó, no con furia, sino con suavidad, repartiendo besos y caricias por la piel suave, como disculpándose por haberla maltratado, moviéndose dentro de él que seguía con sus caderas el embate, acentuándolo hasta que en un grito compartido llegaron al clímax.

Jadeantes uno al lado del otro en ese amplio lecho, trataban de recuperar el aliento y el latir normal de sus corazones, Karim con un leve gemido escapando de su pecho se acomodó para apoyar la cabeza en el torso de Draco y pasó su brazo por la cintura de este.

¿Por qué Karim?—preguntó sintiéndose miserable.

Por qué…porque me gustas…me gustaste antes de saber que eras un Malfoy, que todo Slytherin te obedecía, a pesar de ser un orgulloso ególatra…y de que eres celoso y controlador…me gustas…quiero ser tu amigo, tu amante…tu compañero…así me tomes con suavidad, con avidez o con salvajismo—respondió mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los rubios cabellos—sé que te costará entenderlo, pero mientras tú le das mucha importancia al origen de la sangre, a mi eso no me importa, para mí lo que cuenta es el poder y la capacidad de controlarlo, tú eres fuerte, superior sin lugar a dudas, como lo es Severus Snape…como lo es Harry Potter y Hermione Granger…claro que tienen orígenes distintos, pero para mi vale mierda el origen, solo me importa el poder…

Una sangre sucia y un media sangre y tú dices que…-los dedos de Karim se posaron en sus labios impidiéndole seguir.

Somos distintos, Draco, pero aun así me gustas…me entregaré a ti como y cuando quieras…solo quisiera que trataras de entenderme—suspiró y buscó un beso, que fue correspondido, disfrutaba de ese contacto intimo, en el cual Draco dejaba las máscaras y era un joven apasionado, solo eso—eres tan peligroso Draco Malfoy, tanto…

Por que?…--le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

Porque si un día decides abandonar esta mascara de orgullo y superioridad harás que te ame al punto que nada más importe—contestó sinceramente y cerro los ojos para no ver la reacción que sus palabras provocaban en el rubio.

No dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí, con su hermoso Karim entre los brazos, con esas palabras retumbando en su cabeza, hasta que el sueño los venció a ambos.

Nos puedes explicar que hacías con ese Slytherin?—confrontó Ron una vez que el color se atenuó en sus mejillas y fue capaz de respirar normalmente.

A qué vino eso de ofrecerte su ayuda—preguntó mas tranquilo Harry, sentándose al lado de su amiga.

Pues entró sin que me percatara mientras yo revisaba el libro donde están las pócimas que nos podrían servir, espió y pues…dijo que la que yo había elegido era demasiado inestable, que correría muchos riesgos si la utilizaba y me recomendó otra mas estable y efectiva pero es mas costosa y su nivel de dificultad mayor, me preguntó para que la quería, y como no le dije…pues asumió que la vamos a preparar, por eso dijo eso que uno de los mayores riesgos de un mago es no conocer sus limitaciones, según él es demasiado para nosotros, solo la habilidad de Malfoy y él la harían posible—explicó.

Claro y por que mejor no le pedimos el favor al desgraciado de Snape—escupió Ron—solo quiere saber en que andamos para ir con el soplo a esa serpiente mayor…

Dime Hermione, es tan difícil prepararla como dice Karim—pidió mirándola a los ojos Harry, la muchacha parpadeó nerviosa, lo que le dejó claro que si lo era.

Podemos hacerla, yo se que podemos, solo debemos conseguir los ingredientes—dijo con voz decidida.

Hermione—empezó a decir ya que estaba seguro que la muchacha le mentía.

Ya la escuchaste Harry, Hermione es la mejor en el área, solo el estúpido de Snape no lo reconoce y favorece a esos estúpidos—interrumpió Ron.

Ok…espero que tengan razón.-

Empezaba una semana mas, Draco estaba en su practica de Quidditch y él se había dedicado a hacer vida social, claro que ante la mirada furiosa en muchos casos de los Slytherins, su atención se había centrado en departir con chicos y chicas de otras casas, principalmente Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws.  Reía desenfadadamente de las bromas, comentaba las clases y hasta cuestionaba algunas opiniones sobre los miembros de su casa, de una manera tan agradable, que desarmaba los argumentos, de hecho casi sin que se percataran estaba sembrando la semilla de la tolerancia hacia los Slytherins, a que antes de juzgarlos trataran de entenderlos.

Ahora estaba con tres chicos de Hufflepuff, sentado en la almena de un gran ventanal, hacía rato que la conversación había ido derivando en los gustos y en las relaciones, estaba claro que dos de ellos estaban directamente insinuándosele, pero lejos de cortarles las alas, él se lo tomaba todo a la broma, reía y casi sin percatarse les daba pauta para seguir.

Vamos, Karim, de verdad—Brian Masterson pasó el brazo por la cintura del Slytherin dorado, como ya le decían los de su casa al muchacho—tienes que asistir a una de nuestras fiestas…

Te podemos asegurar que la diversión no para en ningún momento—aseguró Eduard Jonsons, mientras viendo el acercamiento de su compañero, él le asía una de las manos y llevándola a su pecho—es promesa de Hufflepuff…

Ja, ja, ja, ja, vaya que las recomiendan, y como sé que no se dedicarían a desescamar a mis hermanas serpientes?—bromeó mientras con un suave movimiento dejaba la almena y quedaba parado entre los cuerpos de ambos chicos—además entenderán que las serpientes no andamos solas…la invitación debe ser más amplia…

Karim…pero si son tus serpientes las que no se dignan a pisar nuestras fiestas—rebatió mimoso Eduard, acercándose tanto que apenas unos centímetros lo separaban de los tentadores labios.

Ummm-empujó levemente para hacer mas espacio entre sí y el chico pero sin ser violento—lo voy a pensar…ya tengo un par de buenas razones para ir—flirteó descarado mientras aprovechaba el efecto de sus palabras para desligarse de la excesiva cercanía de los dos muchachos y pasando el brazo por los hombros del tercero le dedicaba su atención—sabes, Kurt, creo que necesitare guarda espaldas cuando vaya a una de sus fiestas, pero debe valer el riesgo…a todo esto, mañana podemos trabajar en esa pócima que te dio problemas…

De verdad…gracias Karim, me parece que coincidimos después de almuerzo con una hora libre…--propuso.

Así es, quedamos para esa hora y…--vió venir a Draco—no olvides tus apuntes…yo consigo el salón con el profesor Snape…

Karim ven!—su voz sin llegar a aumentar en volumen, era imperativa.

Bueno les dejo, cuídense chicos Hufflepuffs…--rió al llamarlos así y se acercó a Draco, los ojos de este brillaban fríos, su rostro mostraba esos leves gestos de denotaban la molestia que le embargaba, no pudo evitar estremecerse—pensé que tenías práctica hasta las 7…Draco—amoldó el paso al del platinado que caminaba mas rápido de lo habitual—pasa algo…?

…--no le dijo nada hasta que llegaron a un pasillo donde solo estaban ellos, ahí le asió por los hombros y le empujó hasta golpearle contra uno de los muros, los grandes ojos dorados le miraban sorprendidos--¿pasa algo?…acaso te agrada sacarme de quicio…estabas coqueteando descaradamente con esos…esos Hufflepuffs…dejabas que te tocaran, en qué mierda estas pensando…-

Pero…no era nada, solo estaban siendo amables y…Draco, mi hermoso Draco…—hasta ahora no le había visto así de molesto, las manos de Draco eran fuertes y le asían tan firmemente que seguro le estaba marcando la piel, sus ojos mostraban una verdadera tormenta estallando en ellos, deslizó sus brazos por el cuello del platinado y  las piernas le rodearon la cintura estrecha, buscó un apasionado beso, pero fue claramente rechazado—yo en ningún momento he pensado en …Draco…

No entraré en este juego tuyo, Karim… -podía sentir la respiración entrecortada y el adictivo calor que emanaba de esa piel de terciopelo dorado, la húmeda lengua le acarició los labios sensualmente, le soltó y se dirigió a las habitaciones de Slytherin- quieres coquetear con cualquiera, muy bien, haslo, solo que se reduce esto a ser compañeros, nada mas.

Draco…por favor…espera…-se quedó ahí, solo, temblando intensamente, en ningún momento había siquiera considerado que se molestara, asumió que lo tomaría como un simple juego, que luego juntos se reirían de las estrategias de conquista de los chicos de otras casas, no que estaba poniendo en riesgo lo que hasta ahora tenían. 

Cuando tiempo estuvo ahí, quieto y con el cuerpo aun apoyado en esa pared, no lo supo, cuando se decidió a ir a su casa las piernas le temblaban  y una sensación de vació se estaba instalando en su estómago.

Némesis te encuentras bien—preguntó formalmente Hermione, a su lado Ron parecía incómodo como siempre que se trataba de un Slytherin.

Si…claro…hola…Hermione…Weasley—saludó tratando  de contener todo lo que bullía arrolladoramente en él—solo--sólo…solo acabo de descubrir algo…no pensé que…

Descubriste que eres una víbora ponzoñosa, que nadie quiere a un lame botas como Malfoy o que…--empezó a enumerar Ron con burla.

Basta Ron—interrumpió molesta Hermione.

No importa…Hermione…sé lo que opina tu compañero…no espero otro tipo de palabras de él—musitó aun temblando y trató de sonreír—disculpen, debo ir a…permiso—siguió camino hacia las mazmorras donde estaban las habitaciones de su casa.

Draco entró molesto, quizás por lo turbulento de su mirada, los que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala común se callaron, sin atreverse a preguntar, solo Blaise se acercó, con la confianza que le daba él ser su amigo desde el primer año, rodeó con su brazo la cintura del platinado y le  llevó hasta uno de los amplios sillones donde ambos se sentaron y empezó a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.  Poco a poco la tensión que había creado la llegada de Draco fue cediendo, ya que era conocida la capacidad que tenía Zabini de tranquilizarlo.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, casi no le escuchaba pero su suave tono de voz le iba liberando de la tensión y a la vez le daba tiempo para pensar.  Le enloquecía Karim, esto lo tenía muy claro, había tenido muchos amantes, pero este chico superaba a todos en pasión, belleza, sensualidad y espontaneidad, había terminado por aceptar las extrañas ideas de que para él solo importaba el poder y no la sangre,  que Karim disfrutaba con relacionarse en una conversación con chicos y chicas inteligentes y hábiles, como Granger o Thomas, pero de ahí a dejarle…no estaba dispuesto a que se entregara a juegos de seducción con cualquiera y luego fuera a sus brazos como si nada, eso no, prefería perder al amante…aunque esto le doliera tanto como estaba doliendo en estos momentos.

Draco…-musitó acercándose a ese sillón que compartían frente al fuego Draco y Blaise, la mirada de este último parecía decir que lo había arruinado—podemos hablar un momento…

No…estoy ocupado con Blaise—ni siquiera le miró, escuchó un leve gemido de Karim y luego como se alejaba hacia su habitación—maldición…

Draco si quieres ir a hablar con él…ve, lo entiendo—intervino Blaise, él al principio había resentido esa relación, pero ya estaba convencido que entre su amigo y Némesis estaba surgiendo algo importante, que por primera vez los ojos de plata se mostraban mas serenos, además la mirada de Karim estaban tan llena de angustia que le había impresionado.

No, Blaise, sabes que puedo tolerar mucho, pero no que coqueteé descaradamente y...—suspiró—maldición desde que llego hemos estado juntos, aunque no quedaran explícitas las reglas, supuse que…lo malo es que realmente me gusta…

"Lo malo"…vamos, hasta ahora lo has disfrutado de pies a cabeza y eres la envidia de toda la escuela, incluyéndome, claro—reconoció honestamente—todos tenemos claro en Slytherin que ese chico dorado te pertenece, ahora mismo sus ojos lo  gritaban…

Pero…-dudó.

Lo sé, vamos no sería un digno Slytherin si no estirara la cuerda al límite, claro que mi hermoso dragón—le besó sensualmente el cuello—tu debes enseñarle los límites y manejar esas cuerdas…

Eso hago, debe entender que…-

Lo hará, ahora vamos a cenar, Dragón…--dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano que fue asida con una sonrisa por Draco.

Vamos, Pantera—ambos estaban usando los apodos que se habían dado en primer año como  muestra de amistad.

Durante la cena, Draco charló animadamente, como si nada sucediera, Karim no se presentó y aunque esto le preocupó  no lo demostró.  Luego estuvo una hora más charlando en la sala común antes de ir a su habitación, esta se encontraba en penumbras solo iluminada por la claridad proveniente de cálida noche de luna llena que se filtraba por los cristales del alto ventanal. La cama de Karim se encontraba con las cortinas cerradas y era tal el silencio imperante que le quedó claro que había puesto un hechizo de silencio, suspiró y luego de prepararse se metió en su cama, dejó las cortinas abiertas, espero, pero finalmente el sueño lo venció.

La mañana llegó, el despertar solo en esa cama le resultó incómodo y frío, era sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo se hubiese acostumbrado a la calidez del cuerpo de Karim, a sus ojos dorados brillando  acogedores y a sus labios murmurando como un ronroneo un buenos días mientras le besaban…contuvo otro suspiro y se dirigió al baño necesitaba una ducha que le ayudara a despertar, cuando ya estaba vistiéndose Karim salió de su cama, sus ojos mostraban la evidente huella del llanto, pero no se dejó impresionar, siguió como si  nada.

Draco, ¿podemos hablar ahora?—preguntó con voz sumisa.

Ya es tarde, tenemos clases, ve al baño te espero en la sala común…apúrate—se colocó la capa en los hombros y recogió su mochila—ya habrá tiempo mas tarde.

Si, claro—nuevamente sintió ese dolor intenso, se mordió los labios pero aun eso no evitó que al quedar solo en la habitación un gemido doloroso escapara de su pecho.

Habían pasado  ya tres días del incidente, en los cuales Karim hacía intentos por hablar y Draco simplemente le rechazaba y aunque seguían trabajando juntos en las clases, la tensión entre ellos era evidente.

Draco…creo que debes hablar con él—susurró Blaise, estaba preocupado, había observado a Karim cuando iban al comedor y aunque se servía como todos, cuando los platos eran retirados mágicamente, el suyo seguía con los alimentos sin tocar, sonreía pero la tristeza estaba fija en los ojos dorados, hoy durante el trabajo en encantamientos, había visto claramente como las manos le temblaban y por momentos palidecía intensamente.

Lo haré…pero…--entraron al salón de pócimas, donde tenían la última clase del día, como siempre habían tenido un duelo de ironías e insultos con el trío dorado de Gryffindor, aunque debía reconocer para su fuero interno que ya ni estos encuentros le llenaban, extrañaba demasiado a su propio chico dorado.

Mírale, debes hablar con él esta noche, antes de la cena…-insistió, Karim estaba ya en sentado a la mesa de trabajo que los tres compartían, apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos, tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro mas pálido de lo  normal.

Lo haré—al llegar a su lado, el chico levantó la mirada y sonrió, pero en vez de tranquilizarle, esto le preocupó, en realidad se le veía enfermo, antes de poder decirle algo, el profesor dio por iniciada la clase, informándoles que prepararían una pócima contra escoriaciones producidas por gases tóxicos, por lo que trabajarían individualmente y empezó a dictarles los ingredientes.

Esto apesta…-se quejó quizás demasiado bulliciosamente Pansy Parkinson, lo que hizo reír a algunos.

Quizás así sea señorita Parkinson, pero le aseguro que su olor es la mínima molestia si lo compara con las heridas que pretende sanar—intervino Snape, que estaba acercándose a la mesa de trabajo de Neville, el cual claramente estaba metiendo la pata de nuevo, ya que su pócima emitía un humo verde, muy distante al blanco que era el correcto.

Profesor…--llamó preocupada Millisen al pasar este a su lado—mire a Némesis…

¡Draco, Blaise, sujeten a Némesis!—ordenó sin dudar, pues el chico estaba terriblemente pálido y se tambaleaba, cuando llegó a su lado estaba inconsciente en los brazos de los dos muchachos, le examinó—Granger queda a cargo, supervise que terminen todos sus pócimas, que limpien adecuadamente, espero un informe escrito suyo…llevémosle a la enfermería, tiene fiebre alta…Slytherins saben lo que espero de ustedes—dijo al salir con los tres muchachos, los muchachos de su casa asintieron, les quedaba claro que sabiendo que no les agradaba estar a cargo de una Gryffindor, debían continuar su trabajo y aceptar esta dirección.

Llegaron a la enfermería, colocando en una cama al muchacho, de inmediato se acercó 

Madame Poppy Pomfrey diligente.

Merlín, este niño no ha comido en días…como es  posible, esta ardiendo en fiebre—musitaba mientras aplicaba hechizos y le entregaba un ungüento contra la fiebre a Snape que desnudó a Karim con un movimiento de varita y empezó a cubrir la piel ahora pálida y caliente con el preparado, mientras ella preparaba una pócima especial para que el chico recuperara algo de energía y la consciencia—Snape, deberás vigilarlo desde ahora…un chico de su edad debe alimentarse…-Karim gimió al ser erguido para que bebiera el preparado, pero aun estando semi consciente lo tragó, poco a poco el color volvía a su piel, empezó a temblar antes de abrir los ojos y  mirarlos a todos con sorpresa—niño, vaya susto que nos ha dado…

Yo…lo siento—balbuceó y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Como es esto que no has comido adecuadamente—interrogó Snape, el muchacho le miró y pareció tan indefenso que se acercó a él y de inmediato le sintió refugiarse en sus brazos y estallar en un llanto angustioso—tranquilo…todo va a estar bien…

Te dejo un momento a cargo, Snape, iré a ver que le traigan una adecuada comida…ustedes dos…debieran cuidar mas a compañero—dijo a la pasada a Draco y Blaise que estaban tan afectados que no atinaron a decir nada solo bajaron sumisos la mirada.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Draco?—interrogó Snape, pues estaba al tanto que esos dos chicos estaban liados desde la llegada de Némesis al colegio.

Yo…discutimos hace unos días y…yo me desentendí…no pensé que…--balbuceó sintiendo que era el culpable, que su chico dorado estaba asi por su obstinación, se acercó y empezó a acariciar la espalda de éste, que seguía sollozando el brazos del profesor—perdóname, perdóname…

Deben aprender a solucionar sus problemas hablando, Draco, a veces la ley del silencio no es lo mas adecuado—señaló con voz suave, pues estaba consciente que era quizás la primera vez que ese muchacho pedía perdón, que estaba viviendo la experiencia de haberle hecho daño a alguien que sí le importaba, luego se paró un poco a Karim de su pecho y le alzó el rostro con delicadeza—tú debes aprender que no solucionarás nada si caes desmayado por inanición…por mucho que este orgulloso Malfoy te importe, tú debes comer adecuadamente…entendido…

Yo…no pensé…solo no sentía hambre y—buscó la mirada de Draco y al encontrarla vió tanto que tembló—perdón…perdón…perdón…

Karim…-un gesto claro de Snape le dejó claro que debía actuar, le sacó de los brazos de su profesor y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, depositando besos en su frente y rostro, Karim se estremecía y trataba de contener las lágrimas—mírame…no llegaremos hasta este límite nunca más…nunca mas—le besó en los labios, un beso profundo, cuando sus bocas se separaron, Karim hundió el rostro en su cuello y suspiro.

Te quiero…yo entendí…nunca más—susurró bajito.

Bien, llegó la cena—anunció entrando Madame Poppy Pomfrey, sonrió al ver la escena de los dos muchachos abrazados e intercambió una mirada de entendimiento con el profesor Snape—usted señor Malfoy se hará cargo que su compañero coma adecuadamente, le permitiré quedarse a hacerle compañía, si mañana está mejor se lo lleva… 

Gracias, Madame Pomfrey—respondió Draco.

Vamos, Blaise, es hora de la cena y no quiero mas chicos desmayados—dijo Snape llevándose con el al moreno.

Al quedar a solas, Draco sacó su pañuelo y limpió el rostro de Karim, luego lo acomodó en sus brazos y le ayudó a comer…cuando hubo terminado, le acomodó la almohada haciéndole recostar.

Señor Malfoy su cena—dijo un elfo doméstico que rápidamente la deposito en la mesa de luz y se retiró.

Come, yo estoy ya bien—susurró tratando de sonreír.

Lo haré, Karim…perdóname, debimos hablar la primera vez que me lo pediste, solo que estaba tan molesto que…-

Lo sé…yo me busqué esto, era solo un juego, hasta que te ví enojado no me dí cuenta que había sobrepaso el nivel de un juego inofensivo…yo te quiero Draco…cada segundo en que no me sentí a tu lado ha sido una tortura—reconoció…Draco dejó la cena aun lado y le volvió a abrazar, besándole el rostro—yo…siento que me estoy enamorando de ti…

Karim…yo siento también algo por ti…no sé definirlo aun, pero…—reconoció y le besó en los labios, luego, acomodándole en sus brazos para que descansara, él terminó con su cena.

mensaje para quien lea:

gracias por seguir la serie, este relato esta practicamente terminado, asi que será continuo su actualizacion gracias a la maravillosa persona que es Lanthir....que lo sube a la web....

littly My sip, me encanta Karim,,,tienes razón tanto con respecto a él como a Severus, ya veras como se van realcionando los personajes y espero que te agrade el segundo capitulo..

sandy,,, no te preocupes, no te quedaras sin saber el final, las actualizaciones seran todas las semanas, a no mediar algun terrible impas....pero tranquila el fics esta listo.

lucynthesky....anotadas tus sugerencias, espero que en mi proximo fic te complasca, lamentablemente en este ya no puedo hacer las correcciones, okis,,,,,ejemmmm no soy chica, okis,,,,,

Murtilla jejejejje, vaya que tienes preguntas, si karim mirara mucho pero su corazoncito pronto será solo de una persona,,,,hay mucho mas que un rostrro lindo en el, eso sí....potter, tiene un rol que cumplir , y lo va a cumplir, como veras,,,,,Draco,,, draco es el chico que mas me agrada,,,así que el aparecera en cada capítulo,,,,eso es todo lo que te puedo adelantar.

Mickaelle

mickfanficsyahoo.com.mx

PD.: ¡Hola a tods! :D Soy Lanthir, la chica que se esta encargando de subir los relatos de mi socio Mickaelle :) Lamento la demora de esta semana, pero se me descompuso la pc y hasta ahora pude arreglarla. Pero de ahora en adelante (si no se interpone nada), habrá nuevo cap de esta historia cada martes, ¿OK? El relato es propiedad de Mick, yo no altero nada, solo lo subo aquí para que ustedes lo lean :) Besos y gracias!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo tres: Accidentes y descubrimientos**

Dos semanas después del incidente entre Draco y Karim, un nervioso Harry cruzaba los pasillos a paso acelerado, sus ojos buscaban en cada salón, ya había ido al comedor, a la biblioteca, al campo de quiddich y nada, no quería pararse frente a la puerta de Slytherins, pero parecía que no le quedaría otra, en eso unos ruidos provenientes de un salón le llamaron al atención, se asomo y se sonrojo intensamente, ¿qué hacer?…esperó unos segundos y cuando le dio la idea que esos dos estaban parando carraspeó, los ojos ámbar le observaron curiosos y sonrientes, mientras los grises parecieron destellar irónicos y maliciosos.

¡Que haces aquí, Potter! ¡Nadie te enseño a golpear antes de entrar!—habló con voz cortante, mientras se arreglaban las ropas.

Potter…¿qué pasa, algún problema?—preguntó Karim empezando a sospechar de qué se trataba.

Perdonen…yo…es que…Némesis recuerdas lo del otro día…en la Biblioteca...pues…--los ojos de Malfoy parecían querer cortarle en pedazos y ya estaba buscando en sus ropas su varita.

No, Draco, espera—dijo asiéndole la mano antes que tomara la varita y pegándole a su cuerpo le dio un dulce beso en los labios, lo que hizo sonrojar mas aun a Potter—recuerdo…supongo que igual lo hicieron…--el muchacho asintió—ok…están en problemas…vamos Draco, es hora que hagamos de buenos samaritanos…

De que estas hablando, yo no voy a ayudar a estos sucios Gryffindors…--no pudo seguir porque los labios de Karim nuevamente le rozaron y luego separándose de sus labios le susurraron unas pocas palabras al oído, suspiro y asintió—ok, vamos…

Guíanos, Potter—indicó sin soltar la mano de Draco que le acompañó en silencio.

Estaba sorprendido de que Malfoy cediera tan fácilmente a la petición de Némesis, como todos había supuesto que el control lo tenía el rubio, que la voluntad de Némesis se sometía a la de Malfoy, ahora…--por acá…todo iba bien hasta que…

Dioses…esto es de antología—dijo Draco y empezó a reír, dio unos pasos y le tiró los cabellos al pelirrojo—esta vez si que están en feos líos…

Maldición—gritó Ron que no podía mas con la situación y ahora debería aguantar las burlas de un maldito, de ese maldito.

Mala cosa…Hermione, preciosa, espero que desde ahora seas mas sensata—dijo acercándose y acariciándole con suavidad el rostro, la chica asintió—Draco…tenemos que actuar los tres a la vez…

Déjales ahí , se ven como obras de arte móviles…--rió pero la mirada seria de Karim le hizo suspirar—ok…hagámoslo…esta te va a costar muy caro Potter…es un grandioso favor…

Lo sé…--admitió nervioso, los ojos de Draco Malfoy destellaban tan distintos a lo habitual, había picardía y cierta espontaneidad que nunca antes había visto.

Ok…escúchame bien, Potter, debemos decir el hechizo al mismo tiempo y tirar de ellos, si no lo hacemos al mismo tiempo esto será mucho peor…--advirtió y acercándose le susurró las palabras—te quedó bien claro…repítemelas al oído…eso, ok…Dragón tú al medio…eso—le indicó a Draco, los otros al escuchar el apodo casi se les salen los ojos de la sorpresa, mas cuando el rubio no protestó, solo le dedicó una acariciante mirada a Karim y obedeció—listo, a la cuenta de tres…uno…dos…tres

Desintegratos…integratos—Harry tiró de Ron, mientras Karim lo hizo de Hermione, fueron exactos y lograron que estos salieran de los gruesos muros de piedra donde estaban incrustados, de hecho con el impulso los cinco cayeron al suelo.

Ja,  ja, ja, ja—rieron Karim y Draco espontáneamente al verse hechos un lío de piernas  brazos, Harry mas aliviado también rió, mientras Hermione luchaba por no soltar las lágrimas y Ron se debatía entre agradecer o insultar.

Draco había quedado bajo Karim y este aprovechó la posición para iniciar una dulce y casi pornográfica batalla con su boca, como queriendo explorar hasta el más recóndito rincón de la dulce cavidad del rubio…esto hizo sonrojar intensamente a Ron y  Hermione, mientras Harry trataba de contener las inapropiadas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, claro desde un principio había sentido la fuerte atracción que generaba en su entorno Némesis, pero hasta ahora nunca le había siquiera parecido pasable, Malfoy, pero en los últimos 30 minutos todo había dado un giro de 180 grados, revelándose como todo un atractivo adolescente, que podía ser espontáneo, apasionado y…demonios, muy sensual.

Chicos…--carraspeó nerviosa Hermione.

Sorry…era demasiada la tentación—dijo lamiéndose los labios como si hubiese estado disfrutando de la mas increíble golosina, Karim, sonrió y luego sus grandes ojos ámbar miraron seriamente a los tres Gryffindors—ahora…¡¿Qué mierda puede ser tan importante como para que se arriesguen a ser permanentes esculturas en las paredes de esta escuela?!…

Pues…--Ron trato de impedir que contestara, pero un gesto de Harry le indicó que debía ahora confiar—verás, descubrimos que hay una cámara detrás de ese muro y que lo más probable es que en ella este algo que le serviría a nuestro profesor de DCAO…

Ya veo…y por que no hace sus tareas el propio maestro Lupin—confrontó Draco.

Porque no   le hemos dicho…es que…pues—balbuceó Harry.

Ummm …supongo que es una especie de presente a su profesor favorito—intervino Karim y antes que Draco dijera algo le susurró al oído—"no juzgues, nosotros haríamos lo que fuera con tal de hacer sonreír a Severus…lo sabes…"

Vaya…ok…pues no les resultó…--dijo Draco guardándose todas las demás ironías, aunque su mirada lo decía todo.

Así es…--dijo muy acongojado Harry, lo que preocupó a los sus dos amigos, y en cierto  modo sorprendió a Malfoy.

Bueno, es cosa de hacer como corresponde la pócima…e intentarlo de nuevo—dijo Hermione, mirando suplicante a Karim, que sonrió abiertamente—por favor…Karim…

Ummm…por mí, claro, cuenta conmigo, pero hermosa…aquí el experto es el Dragón…Draco…les ayudamos…--ronroneo con esa voz que había aprendido en las ultimas semanas hacia que el rubio sintiera imperiosas ganas de complacerlo.

Pero Karim…--quizo protestar, pero el cambio en la expresión de Potter de verdad le tenía sorprendido y por otro lado, eso de que hubiera una cámara secreta estimulaba su espíritu de aventura…sin olvidar que tantos favores se los cobraría, tanto con Karim como con Potter—ok…ok…vamos…debemos preparar la dichosa pócima…

Tras decir esto Draco tomó de la mano a Karim y empezó a caminar por los pasillos, los Gryffindor se miraron y los siguieron en silencio, entraron a una zona que hasta ahora no había explorado, de hecho ni siquiera les resultaba familiar, subieron y bajaron escaleras hasta casi estar mareados, hasta que deteniéndose ante una sólida pared de piedra Draco sacó su varita, lo que hizo tensarse a los Gryffindors.

Ruptura—la pared abrió una hendidura que les permitió entrar a una amplia sala, habían anaqueles con  cientos frascos multicolores, un mesón de trabajo, y todo lo necesario para preparar pócimas.

Bienvenidos a nuestro pequeño reino de pócimas—dijo sonriendo Karim—solo una persona mas sabe que este lugar existe, así que espero que sepan mantener las bocas cerradas…

Claro, es una promesa—dijeron a la vez Harry y Hermione, y luego dándole un pisotón a Ron lograron que este al menos asintiera.

Prepararemos la poción, ustedes mantendrán completo silencio, entendido—advirtió Draco que e hizo un gesto a Karim, los dos jóvenes de inmediato empezaron a  trabajar.

Hermione seguía cada uno de los movimientos de los jóvenes, al verlos trabajar envidiaba el como se complementaban, Karim tenía razón, ninguno de sus dos amigos era  un complemento adecuado en pócimas, entendía por que esos dos eran los mejores y ella fracasaba a veces…

Karim le dedicó una sonrisa a la muchacha, podía ver en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando, mientras con el ritmo en su mente revolvía la pócima se dirigió a ella—cuando quieras puedes trabajar con nosotros Hermione….

Yo…me agradaría—musito dirigiendo una mirada nerviosa a Malfoy y para su sorpresa el rubio no dijo nada ofensivo como era su costumbre, aduciendo que ella era una sangre-sucia, solo la miro y volvió a concentrarse en la pócima agregando con exactitud los últimos ingredientes, Dioses, había demorado un par de horas, ella casi el triple del tiempo.

Listo…debe reposar una hora mas…¿tienes hambre Dragón?—preguntó dirigiendo una cariñosa mirada a Draco que estaba lavándose las manos.

Algo…prepara algo rico, ok—contestó, los Gryffindors habían estado tan silenciosos que casi olvida que estaban presentes, les miró, había una multitud de preguntas formándose en esos rostros, le dieron ganas de reír, lo mas claro era que no podían aceptar que hasta ahora no los hubiese humillado—será mejor que se pongan cómodos, parecen estatuas de piedra…algo defectuosas claro….

Malfoy eres una víbora…--nuevamente un pisotón de Hermione le detuvo la miró y sintió celos, debido que esta miraba con sincera admiración a los dos Slytherins.

Gracias, Malfoy…por la ayuda…--dijo Harry, no entendía como en tan poco tiempo podía estar sintiendo simpatía por ese rubio, quizás, por que en ese tiempo  no había sido el desagradable cerdo que siempre…

Ya me las cobrare, Potter, sabes que nada es gratis—dijo con una sonrisa algo malévola que hizo erizársele la piel al chico de ojos verdes, enrojecer de furia a Ron y temblar a Hermione.

Deja de hacer eso, van a creer que les hervirás en aceite—comento Karim acercándose con una bandeja en la cual llevaba  emparedados y cerveza de mantequilla—siéntense en la alfombra…a lo más tendrás que perder en el próximo juego de quidditch—rió al ver como se ponían pálidos mientras Draco reía abiertamente y ya sentados le rodeaba con sus brazos haciéndole apoyarse en su torso, este gesto de intimidad le hizo suspirar, le había costado lo suyo que Draco tuviera esos momentos de espontaneidad—es broma…

Aunque no puedo negar que es muy buena la idea—su voz era suave, con ese leve arrastrar de las sílabas, depositó un beso en el cuello del rubio y disfruto del sonrojo que este gesto provocaba en los Gryffindors, cualquiera diría que eran vírgenes,…ja, ja, ja, ja, seguro era eso—Granger…

Si…dime—tener esos ojos grises fijos en ella le puso muy nerviosa.

La invitación de Karim va por mí también…tus capacidades no se deben desperdiciar por la mala elección de compañía—fue evidente que lo último del comentario molestó a los dos jóvenes—en cuanto a trabajo se refiere…ok…que delicados….

Estas loco si crees que Hermione trabajará con ustedes, seguro están planeando algo para dejarla mal parada—dijo con voz ronca y mirada asesina el pelirrojo.

Llegas a ser obsesivo con tu odio, cabeza de zanahoria, si no te gusta la compañía puedes irte, nadie te lo impide—respondió Draco despreciativo.

Claro que me voy, asquerosas serpientes y…--la mano de Harry  le detuvo firmemente en su lugar—Harry….pero…

Nos están ayudando, no lo olvides, aun estarías en esa pared de no ser por ellos…además tiene razón en una cosa, Hermione se ve atrasada en su avance en pócimas por siempre trabajar con nosotros—al decir esto Ron abrió los ojos como platos, la muchacha se sonrojo nerviosa, miró a los dos Slytherins—quiero confiar que la invitación es de buena fé.

Por supuesto, Potter, tienes mi palabra y la de Draco—esperó y como este se demoraba de asentir, le acarició la pierna—cierto…

Si, tienes mi palabra Granger—esto de vencer su prejuicio hacia los sangre sucia era algo que la última semana Karim le había obligado a base de mimos y razonamientos a jurarle, esta filosofía de que lo que importaba era el poder del mago y no su origen de a poco estaba calando en su mente, además de que la chica no era del todo desagradable, algo obsesiva con el estudio, pero no desagradable—solo tendrás que prometer dos cosas…

¿Qué?

Solo vendrás a trabajar con nosotros, nada de agendas extraordinarias con estos Gryffindor y…se acabaron las bromas al profesor Snape—esto ultimo lo dijo tan serio que dejó sorprendidos a los Gryffindor.

Lo prometo—respondió con voz firme, pues aunque le molestaba la clara preferencia que el profesor tenía para con los de su casa, igual reconocía en el una asombrosa capacidad, ella respetaba ese hecho, extendió la mano que fue de inmediato estrechada por Karim, luego espero nerviosa el gesto de Malfoy y este para su sorpresa no la dejo con la mano extendida sino que también la estrecho.

Supongo que la otra persona que sabe de la existencia de este salón privado es el profesor Snape—comentó Harry.

Si, él nos lo dio cuando nos hizo pareja de trabajo permanente—respondió Karim y bebió un poco de su cerveza—los accidentes que se suceden durante las clases hacen difícil avanzar como debiera a Draco, además de que se desconcentraba con las continuas interrupciones…

Además así pueden realizar algunos trabajos no autorizados—intervino con sorna Ron, que a duras penas se contenía al ver con la naturalidad que sus dos amigos parecían caer en la trampa de simpatía de esos dos, era el colmo que olvidaran todos los malos ratos que eran sinónimo de los Slytherins.

Claro, como preparar una  pócima de penetración de gruesos muros de piedra, de cámaras secretas—dijo riendo irónico Draco—parece que crees que solo los Gryffindors puedes andar rompiendo reglamentos del colegio a media noche…

Pero…-

Tiene razón Ron…si ellos realizan alguna pócima no autorizada, pues es comparable a algunas cosas que hemos hecho nosotros, que tampoco estaban autorizadas—dijo con voz formal Hermione.

Oye Potter, hace semanas que quiero preguntarte…por que sigues usando lentes—dijo Karim cambiando el tenor de la conversación que a cada momento amenazaba con una riña entre su tigre y el pelirrojo.

Pues, porque los necesito, no veo bien sin ellos y…--se estremeció al ver que el rubio sacaba su varita y le apuntaba, antes de  que pudieran hacer algo para defenderse, este pronuncio  unas palabras—pero…

Sácatelos…así te ves mejor—guardó su varita y entrecerró los ojos acomodándose en esos cálidos brazos.

Pero…gracias—al sacarse los lentes descubrió que veía perfectamente—no sabia que se podía hacer algo as

Se puede…pero solo unos pocos magos tienen las dotes curativas profundas—dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada admirativa a Karim—además se gasta mucha energía.

Duerme, aun falta para la pócima—le susurró al oído y el joven asintió cerrando los ojos.

Has cambiado—señaló sin poder contenerse mas, Harry, su mirada entró en contacto con la de plata.

Solo algunas prioridades—respondió—cuando tomen la pócima tendrán una hora, o se quedarán al otro lado de ese muro.

Yo…--dudó, el reconocer que no quería repetir la experiencia era desagradable y mas estando esos dos.

Esta vez la usaré yo—dijo con voz firme Harry—ustedes dos se quedan al otro lado y están atentos…

Pero puedes necesitar ayuda y—dudó Hermione.

Ya estamos metidos en esto, así que iremos contigo—intervino Draco haciendo casi desmayar de la sorpresa a los amigos—además que quiero ver que más hay en esa cámara secreta….

Era evidente que los tres Gryffindors estaban completamente descolocados con la actitud de Malfoy, era casi como estar frente a un clon, le dirigían miradas cargadas de curiosidad a Némesis, al fin y al cabo apenas llevaba un par de meses en la escuela y parecía estar generando una fuerte influencia en el Slytherins.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, los tres amigos meditando lo que había sido las últimas horas, Draco dedicado a velar el breve sueño de Karim.

Granger, la pócima ya está…viértela en tres dosis, ok—instruyó con autoridad Draco, la muchacha asintió y poniéndose de pie fue a hacer lo que él decía, Ron que no soportaba mas estar mirándole el rostro a Malfoy la siguió y empezó a murmurarle todas sus sospechas al oído..

Está profundamente dormido—comentó Harry mirando a Karim.

La magia curativa consume mucha energía del medimago—comentó mientras le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos y las mejillas a su amante que dio señas de despertar—la pócima ya est

Aja…vamos entonces…la vierto en recipientes adecuados y…--se puso de pié con ayuda de Draco y vio que Hermione ya había preparado los recipientes.

Granger ya lo hizo, vamos—dio nuevamente la contraseña al muro y los cinco caminaron hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la cámara. Cuando estuvieron frente al muro, Draco con total confianza bebió la pócima y lo mismo hicieron Karim  y Potter, luego a la vez cruzaron el muro ante las miradas nerviosas de los amigos de Potter.

Vaya esto es muy interesante—musitó Draco observando todos los objetos que estaba en esa cámara, un hechizo de luz hacia que pudieran ver todo su interior, Harry buscaba entre todos ellos, tras 20 minutos, sonreía abiertamente llevando consigo una caja de madera y un pergamino—ya tienes lo que buscabas, vamos Karim…

Si, listo—dijo guardando entre sus ropas varias cosas ante la mirada curiosa del Gryffindor—nosotros también tenemos un profesor favorito—dijo haciendo un guiño cómplice.

Aunque sea su jefe de casa, no entiendo que pueda simpatizarles—musitó apenas audible, Draco solo esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras Karim le miró sorprendido.

No te engañes, Potter, es más que simpatía—acotó y antes que pudiera el ojos verdes decirle algo cruzó el muro.

Pero…--miró a Malfoy sorprendido este solo hizo un gesto como de así están las cosas y también cruzó el muro, por lo que no le quedó  mas que hacer lo  mismo, al estar ya al otro lado se percató que sin más los dos Slytherins se alejaban hacia su casa.

Todo, bien, encontraste …--medio preguntó Hermione.

Si, aquí está…ellos…--indicó a las figuras que se alejaban.

Dijeron que ya había perdido mucho tiempo con torpes Gryffindors…malditos vanidosos y…Slytherins—dijo con voz cargada de ira Ron.

Vamos, por primera vez el tono con el que hablaron al decir eso fue casi de broma—intervino Hermione—Némesis es muy particular, creo que su influencia con Malfoy es notoria…

Quien lo dijera…vamos—los tres se retiraron también a su casa.

Quien lo dijera, esto valió el sacrificio—dijo Draco dejándose caer en su amplio lecho y desparramando todo lo que sin que Potter se percatara había guardado entre los pliegues de su capa, Karim le imitó, en el espacio entre ellos en el centro de la cama habían pergaminos, amuletos, pequeñas ánforas con líquidos desconocidos y hasta un pequeño libro con caracteres rúnicos en la cubierta de cuero.

Sacrificio…creo que ese Potter está mas que comestible…además sin esos lentes se pueden ver mejor sus hermosos ojos verdes—comentó mientras sus dedos jugaban con uno de los amuletos—esto deberíamos dárselo a Neville…haría mucho por él…

Neville, desperdiciarías un buen amuleto en este torpe…--estaba tan concentrado leyendo un pergamino que prestaba atención a medias a Karim, en eso las primeras palabras de Karim entraron en su consciencia—como es eso de que Potter esta comestible…no me vengas con que también te gusta…

Ja, ja, ja vamos no me vas a decir que no te has percatado de lo guapo que está, tiene un hermoso cuerpo, estoy seguro que es virgen aun, además el que lo follemos no implica que tengas que enamorarte de él, solo que disfrutemos de un buen ejemplar, además, sería una manera de tenerle de nuestro lado, tiene un potencial grandioso como mago—argumentó mientras seguía curioseando—por lo que me contaste de él, debieras haberle ganado ya…

El muy imbécil prefirió ser amigo del pobretón de Weasley, ese pelirrojo obsesivo—masculló.

Realmente te odia y a los Slytherins, debo reconocer que no me agrada—susurró y de un solo movimiento se retiró la capa y el suéter dejando al descubierto su torso, luego fueron a dar al suelo sus pantalones y boxer y dirigiendo una mirada intensa a Draco—te necesito…

Demonios…--hizo aun lado todos los objetos que habían traído, que cayeron blandamente en la capa de Karim que estaba en el suelo y empezó a recorrer con los labios esa deliciosa y perfumada piel, mientras sus manos rápidas retiraban sus propias ropas.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo cuatro:   encuentros  confusos…el tiempo de las decisiones se acerca.**

Ya se había hecho común que Draco Malfoy se perdiera alguna de las comidas del día, lo mismo que Karim Némesis, en Slytherin, todos daban por un hecho que esos dos estaban mas que liados, también disfrutaban de los arranques de celos que tenía periódicamente Blaise, que no se resignaba a no compartir el lecho del platinado, a ser solo uno mas de los que le escoltaban.

Deja de actuar así, conserva un poco de dignidad—dijo irónica Pansy, lo que hizo levantarse molesto a Blaise y abandonar la sala común—estúpido…como si alguna vez hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad…

Ja, ja, ja, ja, claro que no la tenían, ni tú ni él—dijo Goyle mirando a la chica directo a los ojos, lo que la hizo enrojecer y contener sus insultos a duras penas.

Cruzó los pasillos casi desiertos, claro que sabía que solo le había dado placer momentáneo a Draco, pero…quería ese placer…aunque fuera de vez en cuando, ser su amante era tan pleno, el rubio era lejos el mejor de la escuela, apasionado, fuerte, incansable…le dolía el cuerpo de necesidad…había probado otros compañeros de lecho de su casa, pero ninguno le hacía el peso al rubio.

Entró a un salón desocupado y golpeó con furia algunos muebles, finalmente quedó parado en medio de este, jadeante, pero con ese calor interno aun torturándole.

Malditos Slytherins …--entró a ese salón, furioso, Hermione había estado media hora alabando la habilidad de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo en pociones y ya no daba mas, las sienes le latían—tú…víbora asquerosa…

Pobretón miserable—respondió con un dejo de asco, sus miradas se cruzaron, azul contra caoba, y la distancia que los separaba desapareció al asirse con furia las ropas y empezar a forcejear.

Maldito seas….

Desgraciado…

Cayeron al suelo, un par de golpes marcados en la piel, uno sobre el otro, la distancia que los separaba era a penas unos milímetros, jadeantes, los ojos ardiendo, y pasó lo inesperado, la furia dio paso a  la pasión, sus bocas se unieron, sus lenguas ávidas se entregaron al placer de tocarse, las manos tironearon las ropas hasta liberar la piel, misma que recorrieron con caricias duras, lujuriosas, en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por poseer, por apoderarse del otro, hasta que venció en un hábil movimiento fruto de la experiencia, Blaise, que alzándole las piernas a Ron se incrustó de un solo empeñon en su interior, ahogando con su boca el grito de dolor del pelirrojo…empezaron a moverse, como animales, sin delicadezas, sin palabras dulces, hambre y lujuria desatada, necesidad y búsqueda de la satisfacción.

Maldito…no pares—gritó y clavo sus dientes en la piel suavemente morena del hombro de Blaise, que empujaba frenético, generando corrientes enloquecedoras en su cuerpo con cada embestida—sigue maldito seas….

Como animales descontrolados se movían en ese sucio piso de piedra en un salón en desuso, las ropas tiradas, las pieles cubiertas de sudor, restos de semen, moretones y rojas heridas eran además pruebas evidentes de la furiosa pasión con la que se estaban tomando, alternándose en una batalla lujuriosa, en que a momentos ganaba uno y luego el otro, primero había sido Blaise, mas por su experiencia que por fuerza, había ingresado en el cuerpo aun virgen con furia y hambre, mientras mordía los hombros del pelirrojo que le insultaba pero empezaba a mover las caderas para hacer más intensa esa unión, gritaron ambos al tener el primer orgasmo, la simiente dentro del pelirrojo caliente y escurriendo por los muslos, la simiente del pelirrojo empapando el frío piso,

Eran ya innumerables los orgasmos, la piel estaba herida, las entrañas desgarradas y calientes, los miembros adoloridos, pero seguían moviéndose, seguían presos del deseo, besando y mordiendo, gritando insultos para luego abrazarse y jadeantes mover las caderas en busca de un nuevo orgasmo, ese que los dejaba con los corazones amenazando con romperles el pecho, y los dedos enredados en los cabellos del otro en algo que quería ser violento pero terminaba siendo una suave caricia.

Maldito—gritó ahogadamente y se dejó llevar, estallando dentro de las calientes entrañas del moreno.

Desgraciado—rugió viniéndose entre sus vientres al sentir el calor de la simiente dentro de su esfínter herido.

Jadeantes se quedaron ahí, quietos uno en brazos del otro, sin mirarse, sin querer pensar, solo temblando aun, tomando consciencia que lo que habían hecho y con quien lo habían hecho.

Dios—contuvo un gemido al ponerse de pie o mas bien al intentarlo, las piernas le temblaban tanto que se negaban a sostenerle, en eso una mano se extendió, levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos caobas, asió la mano y por fin estabilizó su equilibrio, dolía como los mil demonios, miró al muchacho frente a él, estaba cubierta su piel morena de hematomas y huellas de mordidas, los labios hinchados, los ojos algo febriles, supuso que él debía tener una apariencia similar—Blaise…esto….

No hablemos de esto…pasó y ya—dijo, bajando la mirada, buscó sus ropas pero al querer tomarlas todo su cuerpo gritó de dolor—maldito seas Ron me has dejado molido…

Quien se queja…apenas puedo moverme—dijo y volvieron a mirarse, era tan absurdo lo sucedido, de enemigos irreconciliables, de solo insultarse, ahora estaban uno frente al otro, con las huellas de su encuentro de sexo salvaje en la piel y en las entrañas, tratando inútilmente de vestirse.

Quédate quieto usaré magia…luego tú lo harás—dijo asiendo su varita y pronunciando claramente las palabras logró que la ropa del pelirrojo fuera y por sí sola lo vistiera—ahora tú.

Ok—ya vestidos seguían ahí, frente a frente--¿tienes algún hechizo para que podamos llegar en nuestros propios pies a nuestros cuartos?…

Sí pero, solo durara unos 5 minutos, así que te sugiero que corras, ok—el pelirrojo asintió.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas y los dos muchachos salieron de ese salón y corrieron a sus respectivas casas, cruzaron como almas que persigue el diablo las respectivas salas comunes, y al llegar a sus habitaciones se dejaron caer en sus camas.

Blaise gimió al sentir como el dolor volvía en gloria y majestad,  con un movimiento de su varita se libró de las ropas y atrajo hacia sí un frasco que contenía una pócima curativa que bebió, luego cubriéndose con las suaves mantas cerró los ojos—Por todos los Magos Oscuros…Ron Weasley…casi me matas de placer…maldito Gryffindor…maldito seas…Ron…

Ron entró a su cuarto y alcanzó a tomar el botiquín que su madre insistía que siempre tuviera a la mano, cayó en el lecho y cerró las cortinas, empezaba a doler como los mil demonios, rebuscó encontrando una pócima curativa, la bebió en su totalidad, luego, sintiéndose atontado aun de un movimiento de su varita se libro de las ropas y se cubrió con las sábanas de algodón, agradeciendo el que se sintieran tan frescas, suspiró—"estas demente…Ron Weasley, acabas de tener sexo por primera vez con el maldito de Blaise Zabini, dejaste que te la metiera y se la metiste hasta el agotamiento…Blaise Zabini,  Slytherin maldito seas…Blaise".

Caminar como si nada al lado de Draco fue toda una obra de arte del control Slytherin, por mucha pócima curativa aun sentía su cuerpo quejarse, gritar por mas descanso, entrar al gran comedor como si nada hubiese pasado, riendo ante las bromas y pullas hacia otras casas, cuando estaba por sentarse, su mirada sin quererlo fue hacia la mesa Gryffindor, a una cabellera roja, los intensos ojos azules se toparon con los suyos, sostuvo esa mirada y ambos casi al mismo tiempo rompieron el contacto.

¿quien te dejo tan mal?—preguntó con voz siseante Draco al oído de Blaise, dedicándole una mirada irónica.

No es tu asunto—contestó molesto, bebiendo su café con leche caliente que hubiese querido que fuera otra dosis de pócima para el dolor, en eso una mano delgada le dejó cerca de su mano unas cápsulas, al mirar quien se las pasaba, se encontró con el rostro de Karim que le dedicó una mirada comprensiva, deseo odiarle aun, pero ya no, parpadeó tratando se musitar un gracias, pero Karim simplemente no le dio tiempo y se sentó al otro lado de Draco empezando a charlar despreocupadamente con otro chico, suspiró y tragó las cápsulas, aunque por mucho tiempo le molestara ese muchacho nuevo, su arrastre y el que le desplazara tan fácilmente, sabía  a ciencia cierta que nunca le daría algo que le hiciera daño, quizás era absurda su confianza, pero reconocía muy a su pesar que Némesis era un buen muchacho.

Draco ya estaba habituándose a estos gestos tan poco Slytherins que tenía Karim, siempre atento a las necesidades de otros, siempre con una palabra de aliento o un consejo, siempre dispuesto a dar su ayuda, los mas jóvenes le adoraban, casi hasta la idolatría, los de los cursos mayores, sentían una profunda simpatía, le buscaban para charlar  y estudiar, le escuchaban hablar de que lo único importante era el poder residente en el mago, mantener el control del mismo y seguir siendo individuos independientes, de que nada valía la pena si significaba ser esclavo de la voluntad de otro…lo mas increíble era que a pesar de ser planteamientos que para muchos iban en contra de lo que habían aprendido en sus hogares, él vaya que lo sabía, aun así…cada vez que Karim hablaba del tema más y mas los rostros de sus compañeros asentían y le miraban como si fuera su líder natural.

Miró a Draco, estaba muy lejos de lo que les rodeaba, llevaba los cabellos desordenados, cayendo en  un dejo sensual en torno a su rostro, cada día estaba más ligado a ese muchacho, cada día le necesitaba mas, en su cuerpo, en su corazón, ya nada sacaba con decir que le quería como amigo y amante, había empezado a jugar con ese gélido fuego que era Draco Malfoy y había terminado enamorado.

Toma…--le entregó la pócima contra el dolor que le pidiera el pelirrojo y le miró tomarla, esperaba una explicación, pero el muchacho rehusaba darse por aludido—me dirás qué te pas

No…ya he dije que no—contestó concentrándose en su desayuno, aunque más bien era en tratar de entender lo que había sucedido, el por qué de haber terminado revolcándose con un hombre y más, con uno de los odiados Slytherins, uno que hasta ahora era el segundo en su lista de escoria…suspiró y al alzar la mirada se encontró con esos ojos caoba, un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza, y esquivó encontrarse de nuevo con esa mirada, necesitaba entenderlo…su primera relación sexual con un hombre…él que siempre se había sentido fuertemente atraído por Hermione y por otras chicas, también, lo peor era que lo había disfrutado, cada una de esas embestidas brutales, cada uno de esos besos y esas caricias, tanto las que propinó como las que recibió.

Tengo que ir a hablar con Remus después del desayuno—susurró Harry para que solo sus amigos le escucharan.

Te esperaremos en la biblioteca—señaló Hermione.

Esta bien—no era raro que le citara a su oficina Remus, pero ahora sentía que se trataba de algo mas que una conversación de amigos, la mirada del lupino había mostrado preocupación.

Terminaron el desayuno y Harry Potter se dirigió a su cita con el profesor mientras sus amigos caminaban hacia la biblioteca, pero a medio camino Ron se detuvo.

¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Hermione.

Solo recordé que tengo que hacer algo, luego voy a la biblioteca—dijo precipitadamente y se alejó, cruzando pasillos, caminando lo más rápido que podía, encontró ese salón de la noche anterior, entró y un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza, sacó su varita y pronuncio dos hechizos.

Weasley…--confrontó al pelirrojo, sintiendo este duro estremecimiento naciéndole en las entrañas, tratando que su voz sonara con la carga de desprecio e ironía habitual, aunque fracasaba.

Zabini—musitó deseándole expresar todo el odio que sentía por su casa y su persona, aunque el estremecimiento interno le negaba claramente que siguiera siendo así.

Avanzaron hasta estar frente afrente, los puños apretados, temblando ambos.

Eres un maldito…--jadeó Blaise.

Tú lo eres—contestó Ron, sus miradas ardían y cuando las manos se prestaban a golpear, lo que hicieron fue acariciar, cuando los labios debían insultar se liaron en un apasionado beso—maldito seas Blaise…

Tu..mil veces tú…--gimió el moreno mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los rojos cabellos—te odio…

Te odio—caían al suelo, envueltos de nuevo en la pasión, pero esta vez, no había más violencia que sus palabras, pues sus manos y cuerpo se entregaban a dar placer la otro, a hacer sensual contacto, a entregar y recibir.

Entraron a la habitación, iban a cambiarse ropa para luego ir a la oficina de Snape, ya se había puesto de acuerdo en el presente que le darían, resultado de la aventura con los Gryffindors, estaban ya casi listos cuando una gallarda lechuza entró y dejó caer una carta en las manos de Draco, que tomó asiento y la abrió con rostro serio.

Karim no dijo nada, solo estudió la expresión en ese rostro, la seriedad, como esos ojos se volvían fríos, casi despiadados, esto le hizo temblar, generando esa sensación de angustia.

Mi padre—musitó dejando la carta en  la mesa de luz, donde esta de hizo sutil polvo—vamos…

Draco…¿qué…?—la mirada de esos ojos fue su respuesta, se mordió los labios—vamos…

Karim…--estaban por llegar a la oficina de Snape y el muchacho no había pronunciado ni una palabra, la mirada perdida, la sempiterna sonrisa borrada de su rostro—Karim…

¿sí?—le miró.

No te preocupes…--le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y acercándolo lo besó, disfrutando del contacto de sus lenguas, del sabor de esa boca, de cómo ese cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo—estaremos juntos…

Draco…eso quiero…pero…sabes que yo no voy a—los labios de Draco le impidieron seguir, el beso fue apasionado y a la vez cargado de ansiedad, cuando finalmente se separaron, la mano de Draco asió una de las suyas y tras pronunciar la contraseña entraron a la oficina del profesor.

Profesor…Severus…--el rostro del hombre era tan serio como siempre, pero él podía leer en esos ojos oscuros un recibimiento cálido.

Draco…Karim…¿qué es lo tan importante?—le sindicó que tomaran asiento y el mismo se sentó en un cómodo sillón frente a ellos, esos dos muchachos eran un placer para la vista, Draco le recordaba a su padre, Lucius Malfoy, aunque libre de la mirada cruel de este, mucho mas abierto, más accesible…en cuanto a Karim, emanaba de él un aura de calidez, de pasión y a la vez de voluntad férrea, esos ojos ámbar declaraban que sabía perfectamente lo que quería, lo que estaba dispuesto a dar.

Pues, tuvimos una aventura y encontramos algo muy interesante—extendió el pequeño libro, la mirada de Severus destelló al leer los caracteres rúnicos de su cubierta  y les miró curioso—esperamos que te plazca…

Pero…donde lo encontraron…se supone que todos los ejemplares fueron destruidos y…--deslizó sus dedos por la piel de la cubierta.

Solo importa que le agrade el presente, profesor—señaló Karim, siempre que esos largos y fuertes dedos del profesor atraían su mirada al moverse sentía crecer la excitación dentro de sí, se humedeció los labios.

Por supuesto—el gesto de Karim no se le pasó por alto, claro ya varias veces había leído en esos ojos ámbar el deseo, pero cómo tomar en serio a un muchacho de escasos 15 años, Demonios, se podían decir muchas cosas de él,  pero no que se aprovechara de sus alumnos, por mucho que estos fueran así de hechizantes, miró a Draco y vio que este sonreía, claro, Draco también estaba consciente de la actitud sensual de Karim, es más a veces también le sorprendía miradas similares…

Si no tienes nada más que hacer, podríamos pasar la tarde juntos…Severus—sugirió Draco.

La tarde…dos muchachos desperdiciando una tarde libre con su profesor de pócimas—dijo con un dejo de ironía.

Ni un instante en su compañía es un desperdicio de tiempo—señalo de inmediato Karim tras lo cual se sonrojó.

Severus…sabes que…demonios…no juegues a hacerte el desentendido—se puso de pie y se acercó arrodillándose ante el hombre, apoyando las manos en esas largas piernas y mirándolo  a los ojos—puedes olvidar que eres mi padrino, que somos tus alumnos y todo aquello que te contiene y dejar una sola vez que tu cuerpo responda…te deseamos con locura…lo sabes…

Por favor—suplicó Karim acercándose también—por favor…

Están dementes, podría ser su padre y…--los labios de Draco le impidieron decir palabra, la lengua juvenil se hacía una verdadera serpiente enroscándose en la suya, mientras las manos de ambos chicos le acariciaban torso, cuello y cabellos, al separarse sus bocas, jadeó—Draco…

No lo eres…no eres nuestro padre…no lo eres—dijo y metió las manos bajo esa camisa negra que vestía, acariciando los abdominales duros—no lo eres…

Olvide la edad, solo tómenos…solo—jadeó Karim y unió su boca a la del profesor que asiéndole por los cabellos le respondió con pasión, descontrolándolo  por completo.

Ya no siquiera tenía claro como había llegado al lecho, en que momento sus ropas habían caído al suelo junto con las de los muchachos, solo sentía en su piel esas manos hábiles, esos labios cálidos y húmedos, solo podía acariciar esas pieles de terciopelo, mientras su miembro entraba en el cuerpo dorado de Karim y su boca gozaba de la de Draco, en una circulo de lujuria y placer que no terminaba, solo se alternaban las posiciones, cuando llenaba las entrañas de Karim, era Draco el que subía a sus caderas, el que guiaba su miembro grueso y palpitante a su interior, el que ronroneaba que le diera con todo, que les podía devorar a placer.

Despertó los cabellos negros se mezclaban con los suyos, aspiró profundamente, llenándose del aroma a pino que parecía parte de la piel de Severus, una piel muy pálida, mucho mas que la de Draco que al otro lado de la cama, apoyaba su rostro en el hombro del hombre, aun dormidos, fundirse a ese cuerpo había sido todo lo que había imaginado de pleno, compartir a experiencia con Draco una deliciosa locura, dejarse envolver por esos ojos negros como pozos sin fondo, suspiró y acarició  ese torso amplio y firme, su mano siguió camino a la mejilla tersa de Draco que abrió perezosamente  los ojos y le sonrió, puestos de acuerdo con una sola mirada empezaron a depositar besos en la piel pálida, lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos aquí y allá, hasta que las grandes pero delgadas manos les asieron los cabellos y le hicieron mirarle.

Mocosos que diablos…es que no se cansan—ambos muchachos sonrieron maliciosos y denegaron, soltó esos cabellos y dejó correr sus manos por las espaldas de esos jóvenes.—ustedes son la perdición de cualquiera….

Solo la tuya—musitó a milímetros de los labios Draco.

Piérdete con nosotros, Severus…--ronroneó Karim lamiéndole el cuello.

Remus…--tomó asiento frente al maestro, los ojos el lupino se veían algo cansado—¿estas bien?.

Si…solo es el trabajo…Harry sabes que todo se está precipitando…hemos conversado y ha llegado el momento que entrenes mucho más intensamente, desde ahora todo tu tiempo libre lo pasaras conmigo, te instruiré en conjuros y defensas avanzadas…--los grandes ojos verdes de Harry le miraron algo dudosos—es necesario…

Lo sé…solo quisiera que no fuera así…me gustaría ser uno mas de los estudiantes, no el que deba…--suspiró.

No siempre podemos elegir nuestro destino, a veces este nos elige a nosotros, Harry—se puso de pie y situándose a su lado puso sus grandes manos en los hombros del muchacho—estamos casi seguros que está ya reclutando nuevos mortifagos, la casa Slytherin ha tenido mucho movimiento de lechuzas, en las dos semanas que vienen de vacaciones...muchos de esos chicos juraran servidumbre y tenemos que estar preparados..

Si lo saben por que no lo evitan…--dijo mordiéndose los labios.

Porque los magos oscuros salen de Slytherin, es su decisión, llevan la magia oscura en la sangre, sus padres han servido a Voldemort…nada que digamos o hagamos cambiará su destino de mortifagos, solo nos queda prepararnos para enfrentarlos y aniquilarlos…

Aniquilarlos…seremos tan asesinos como ellos—dijo con un estremecimiento.

No, Harry, porque el bien y la razón están de nuestro lado—le hizo levantarse—vamos, empezaremos en entrenamiento hoy mismo…nadie debe saberlo…

Pero Ron y Hermione…

Entiendo que te sea difícil ocultárselos, pero no podrán asistir, no les mostrarás lo que has aprendido, ni siquiera les comentaras…tu amiga  trabaja en pociones con Malfoy y Némesis, sabes que no podemos correr el riesgo.

Entiendo—se resignó y siguió a Remus a las habitaciones secretas que les servirían como lugar de entrenamiento.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo cinco:  tiempo de decisiones…no me dejes…

Ron: 

Como siempre en la última semana trataba de no dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa de Slyterins, aunque claro, siempre fracasaba, sus ojos parecían tener voluntad propia, al menos tenía en consuelo que parecía pasarle lo mismo al …a Blaise…esto  era tan absurdo, ya ni siquiera podía pensar en ese nombre sin que la piel se le enervara y todo dentro de su cuerpo pareciera gritar por ese contacto.  Claro que luchaba contra esa atracción y pasión desenfrenada, pero no lograba nada, hasta se había hechizado, para que le dieran dolores de muelas cuando su vista se posara en un Slyterins, pero no había logrado su objetivo, había sufrido como desgraciado y cuando en un momento se había cruzado en un pasillo con Blaise, se habían mirado y el dolor de muelas presente, claro estaba ahí, pero que importaba, estaban ante él esos hermosos ojos marrones, esos labios que invitaban a ser besados, esa piel que ya conocía de memoria y que evocaba en las noches acariciando su masculinidad, con un gemido ambos habían terminado en un rincón escondido besándose y dándose placer a pesar del riesgo evidente de ser descubiertos…Blaise Zabini…un Slyterins, miembro de una poderosa familia de sangre Limpia y magos oscuros, todo lo que personalmente le asqueaba…Blaise Zabini, el muchacho que le hacía saltar el corazón, que le hacia contener suspiros, y que cada vez hacia que fuera mas difícil no pronunciar esas palabras, esas que gritaban dentro de él por ser liberadas y acariciar los oídos del moreno.

Hermione:

 Miraba muy preocupada a Ron, casi dos semanas, y estaba cada vez mas extraño, desde ese día en que le había pedido una poción contra el dolor y que aun no había logrado que le contara por que la necesitaba, es mas se desaparecía por horas, luego llegaba agotado y se encerraba tras las cortinas de su cama, por lo menos eso le había dicho Harry…otra historia era Harry, se le veía fatigado y su mirada habitualmente dulce se estaba convirtiendo en un espejo frío, claro que les había explicado que estaba recibiendo un entrenamiento intenso y que no podía decirles mas, pero aun así, estaba muy preocupada, una cosa era la fatiga y otra muy distinta la tristeza y…como denominarlo…perdida de esperanza que parecía mostrar cada vez mas la mirada de Harry.

Harry:

 Trataba de concentrarse en su desayuno, llevaba casi dos semanas de entrenamiento y aunque estaba demostrando que las capacidades que esperaban de él, las tenía, no quería aprender todo eso, no quería convertirse en un ejecutor y  mas de la mitad de los conjuros  eran de ataque…sabía perfectamente que Voldemort era el mal encarnado, el ser mas cruel que pudiera existir, así como que sus leales mortifargos era tan crueles y despiadados como el propio Voldemort….pero aun así…sentía que en cierto modo le estaban preparando para ser él a su vez tan cruel y despiadado como el mismo Señor Oscuro.   Su mirada vago por su mesa, todos charlaban animadamente, salvo Ron que parecía a penas prestar atención a la conversación que trataba de entablar con él Hermione, estaba raro…siempre había visto que su amigo bebía vientos por la muchacha, de hecho estaba seguro que todos daban por hecho que esos dos terminarían siendo pareja, pero ahora…suspiró y su mirada fue a la mesa Slyterins, toda la conversación en esa mesa parecía girar en torno a Némesis, los mas pequeños le miraban con adoración, los mayores escuchaban y opinaban, parecían argumentar, al lado de Némesis un serio Malfoy parecía desmenuzar mentalmente cada palabra, aunque cuando el chico dorado le dirigía la palabra directamente todo el frío rostro del Slyterins cambiaba, parecía destellar y se convertía en la calidez personificada…

Némesis, sentía algo extraño en ese muchacho, no era peligro, pero era…bueno no sabía como definirlo, sabía a la perfección que ese chico tenía una relación con Malfoy y que de alguna manera estaba generando una influencia en este y en toda la casa, pero parecía que ninguno de los profesores le prestaba atención, hasta Snape, cuando miraba a Némesis su mirada impenetrable parecía cambiar…una vez había tratado de hablar con Dumbledor, pero este le había dicho que Slyterins era asunto de Snape, que ellos tenían cosas mas importantes y que al fin y al cabo, la magia oscura predominaba en esos muchachos…parecía que a nadie le interesaba que alguno de los chicos de Slyterins quizás no fuera un mago oscuro, de hecho él pensaba que el propio Némesis no podía serlo, era demasiado cordial, de hecho podía percatarse que hasta de las otras casas sentían simpatía por ese muchacho, nunca entraba en las pullas despreciativas, siempre auxiliaba en caso de estar en problemas, es más hasta se ofrecía disimuladamente cuando el caos estaba apunto de generar un desastre en pociones con Neville, pero….y si Ron tenía razón y solo era un truco, una manera de parecer inofensivo y obtener información de todas las casas…

Esa noche:

Se dirigía de regreso a la sala común de Slyterins, había estado en una charla privada con Severus, todo por una  carta recibida por Draco, éste le había pedido que le dejara sólo, ante lo cual lo único que se le había ocurrido era caminar por los pasillos hasta que Severus lo había encontrado y llevado a sus habitaciones a conversar, y habían conversado, solo que el tema no había sido lo que sentían o…en fin…el tema había sido que los Malfoy eran magos oscuros y servían a Voldemort, que era una realidad, que poco o nada sacaba con tener esperanzas…claro que había argumentado, que si él, Severus había podido salirse de la servidumbre a Voldemort también podía hacerlo Draco, pero…ahora…nuevamente a solas en esos pasillos casi desiertos ya que todos los alumnos se encontraban ya o se dirigían al comedor, ahora no podía evitar enfrentarse a la realidad, Draco ya había recibido tres cartas de su padre, estaba claro que le señalaba que estaba lista la ceremonia para que jurara su lealtad inquebrantable a Voldemort…el que ahora Draco le dijera que quería estar  a solas era la señal más clara que lo estaba perdiendo…

No quiero…--musitó y se detuvo, una de las grandes ventanas estaba abierta, se apoyó en ella y las lágrimas empezaron a mojar sus mejillas, dolía mucho más de lo que antes pudo dolerle la traición de quienes había creído amar…perder a Draco era perderse a sí mismo…cuanto rato estuvo ahí, no lo sabía en eso unos pasos cansados le hicieron mirar, en el corredor venía con rostro demacrado y actitud derrotada Harry Potter.

Te ves terrible, Potter—comentó al verle acercarse.

Némesis, tú no te ves mejor, sabes—dijo deteniéndose frente al rubio, no sonreía, sus facciones mostraban preocupación y sus ojos evidenciaban el llanto—¿hay tormenta en el paraíso Slyterins?—esto ultimo estaba cargada de ironía, aquella producto quizás de su propia frustración.

El paraíso…¿crees que alguna vez hemos estado mas lejos de él?—la voz le tembló y las lágrimas rebeldes volvieron a mojarle las mejillas—quizás nunca debí venir…quizás…--musitó casi inaudiblemente.

Perdona Karim—puso la mano en el hombro del muchacho dorado, no podía estar descargando su rabia en ese que parecía estar tan mal como él—tú tienes tus  problemas y yo estoy agotado y…

Angustiado…cierto, ser el ejecutor destinado de Lord Voldemort es un cargo duro…pasar horas aprendiendo a controlar la magia y a matar con ella—pasó sus manos temblorosas por sus mejillas—le he dicho una y mil veces a Draco, a Severus y a cuanto chico se me cruza que el destino no está escrito, que nada justifica someter la propia voluntad a otro, que lo que importa es el poder y lo que haces con el por tu propia decisión, que bien y mal solo son dos alternativas de otras tantas…

…--Harry no sabía que decir, cómo Karim sabía de sus entrenamientos, como de lo que lo angustiaba.

Estoy a punto de perder lo   mas valioso y de pronto parece que mi única oportunidad está en el destino que me fue profetizado, simplemente debo cerder al maldito destino—apretó los puños y apoyó la cabeza en el muro.

…--las palabras de Karim resonaban en su mente, sobre el destino…el sentido del poder…--no…no debes…ninguno de los dos—jadeó temblando, dio un paso  mas y quedo a centímetros del otro muchacho—yo quiero creer que tienes razón, el destino no está escrito, lo que importa es lo que hagamos con el poder…Karim…mírame, debes seguir creyéndolo…

Necesito creer que…que no   perderé a Draco…yo le necesito tanto, Harry…Draco es mi vida—los grandes ojos verdes parecían tan comprensivos—le amo…nada tiene sentido si le pierdo…

Karim…--iba a abrazarle, cuando la sombra de una silenciosa presencia se movió, acercándose, los rayos de luna se posaron en esos cabellos platinados—Draco…

El destino no está escrito, Karim, te juro que no lo está—a pesar que su voz era un murmullo resonó en ese pasillo, cruzó la distancia que los separaba y envolvió en tembloroso cuerpo de éste en sus brazos, besó los cabellos, la frente y las mejillas mojadas—te amo…eres lo mas importante de mi vida…te amo y rechacé ser mortifargo…por eso  necesitaba estar a solas…le escribí para decirle que no haría ese juramento…solo hay un juramento que haré, ante ti…te amo Karim Némesis y estaré contigo hasta mi ultimo instante de vida…lo juro…

Draco—gimió estremecido—juro estaré para ti hasta el ultimo instante de mi vida…

Harry Potter   presenciaba la escena en silencio, estremecido por lo que esta significaba…acababa de escuchar claramente que Draco Malfoy había rechazado ser Mortifargo, que asumía para sí el postulado de Karim, aun cuando eso significaba darle la espalda a su familia y al todo poderoso señor Oscuro…todo por que amaba a ese chico dorado, un amor correspondido…en silencio se retiró.

Estaba frente a la señora gorda, no había ido al comedor, no tenia hambre, las palabras de Karim resonaban una y otra vez en su mente "el destino no está escrito, solo importa el poder y lo que haces con él por tu propia voluntad…", parpadeó nervioso, sintiendo que una convicción crecía en él, alzó la mirada al cuadro donde la señora gorda le miraba preocupada—virtud y constancia…

 Otros dos chicos estaban también frente a la entrada de su casa, las manos asidas, habían charlado entre murmullos y besos por mucho más tiempo después de que Potter se retirara.

Vamos, hay definiciones que tomar—musitó al oído de Karim—es hora de saber cuantos realmente han escuchado lo que has dicho…

Si es hora…--antes de pronunciar la contraseña para ingresar a la sala común de su casa asió el rostro de Draco y con suavidad le besó, un beso profundo y lleno de sentimientos, sonrieron al separar sus labios—Orgullo y poder…

Desde que se retirara de su oficina Karim  estaba sumergido en los recuerdos, en su juventud, en las decisiones que le habría gustado cambiar, en el dolor que había provocado, quizás si en su momento un chico dorado de ojos ámbar hubiese estado a su lado…quizás…suspiró y acarició sobre la manga de su camisa la marca que aún llevaba, la prueba evidente que lo que había sido, de lo bajo que podía caer…se puso de pie y sirvió otro vaso de brandy que bebió en seco, luego con paso cansado se dirigió a su habitación, sus ojos negros destellaron al recordar cada uno de los instantes vividos en las casi ultimas dos semanas en ese lecho, en la pasión desatada, en como por primera vez en tantos años había dejado escapar esa parte de sí, la que sentía, la que quería entregar y recibir, esa que temblaba con las caricias y los besos, antes había sentido así de  profundo, por dos compañeros, aquel que admiraba hasta la casi idolatría, de cabellos tan rubios como Draco, ese que le había llevado sonriendo a su perdición…y ese otro, de su edad, de piel de terciopelo y ojos de miel, dulce y alegre, ese que cuando estaban sentados a la misma mesa en el gran comedor le saludaba formalmente, que aun hoy desconfiaba de él, que nunca le había perdonado el que hubiese seguido a Voldemort, que no fuera capaz de advertirles del ataque a los Potter, que no encontrara las pruebas suficientes para liberar de ir a Azkaban a Black…de nada había servido la intervención de Albus a su favor…era un hecho que casi todos seguían viéndole como un Mortifargo.

Se retiró la capa y estaba por descalzarse cuando el golpear insistente de la puerta de su oficina le hizo desistir, por reflejo asió su varita y fue hasta ahí, al abrir el rostro turbado en extremo de una de las niñas de tercero de su casa le recibió—que pasa Lial Bistiz?…

Profesor, venga a la sala común, pronto…ellos, ellos—temblaba, había salido corriendo antes que pudieran detenerla, recorrido esos dos pasillos a media noche, a pesar de las prohibiciones de circulación, tenía mucho miedo—ellos…

Tranquila…vamos…--la asió de la mano para darle confianza, los grandes ojos asustados de la muchachita le miraron agradecidos, vaya, de manera que aun podía hacer sentir segura a una pequeña en el momento adecuado, haciéndola olvidar que era Severus Snape, el despiadado y frío maestro de pócimas…

Entró a la sala común de Slyterins y entendió de inmediato, la tensión se cortaba en el aire, las manos listas para hacer funcionar las varitas, las miradas aterradas de los pequeños, la indecisión de unos pocos alumnos de 4 y 5,  la radicalización de los de 6 y 7, aspiró profundamente.

¡GUARDEN DE INMEDIATO LAS VARITAS! ¡DE INMEDIATO HE DICHO!—sus ojos recorrieron los rostros, con autoridad.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo seis:  batallas por librar…**

El último día de clases, antes de dos semanas de vacaciones, el alumnado se preparaba tanto para dar el último examen, como haciendo valijas, había entusiasmo, aun dentro de los alumnos que no irían a casa por vacaciones, pues al menos significaba dos semanas en que no estarían sujetos a la disciplina de las clases, de hecho hasta podrían vestir mas relajadamente y dedicar el tiempo al descanso y la diversión…eso en tres de las casas, aunque salvo los miembros de Slyterins nadie parecía percatarse que la tensión estaba al límite.

En la mañana habían estado dando examen de transformación los muchachos de 6 y 7, por lo cual recién ahora, al almuerzo empezaban a relajarse, la tarde estaba libre para todos, el gran comedor bullía de risas, conversación y movimiento, las mesas servidas.

Harry no podía evitar desviar a cada momento la mirada a dos sitios, primero a la puerta, pues Ron aun no venía a almorzar, justo cuando estaban bajando había recibido un mensaje desde la madriguera y se había quedado a responderlo, el que tardara tanto era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que se habían quedado dormidos en la mañana y no habían alcanzado a desayunar y conociendo lo glotón que se ponía su amigo durante los exámenes, pues pesar que no estuviera famélico a esta altura del día era ilusorio…el otro lugar a donde escapaba su mirada era a la mesa de Slyterins, a pesar que habían conversaciones…algo era distinto, los alumnos de los últimos grados estaban separados en dos grupos, entre ellos los mas pequeños aunque conversaban y reían, tenían en sus miradas un  dejo de temor, parecían buscar acercarse a cada momento a Némesis, extraño…nunca se esperaría que un chico llegado en el último año y en solo 3 meses tuviera ese arrastre.

Ron entró corriendo, había tenido que escribir una carta a su madre, que le había avisado que deberían quedarse él y sus hermanos en la escuela, su hermano mayor les necesitaba en Rumania y debían viajar de inmediato, ya que no iba a casa le pedía que le mandara algunas cosas, ahora le dolía increíblemente el estómago, cruzó el pasillo entre las mesas de su casa y la de las serpientes corriendo, estaba por sentarse cuando sintió a su espalda la insistencia de una mirada, volteó y le recorrió un estremecimiento, sostuvo un momento sus ojos en los marrones, luego tras una breve indecisión volteó a la mesa, se apoderó de un pan y una manzana y antes que pudieran sus amigos o hermanos decirle algo salió presuroso del comedor…cruzó los pasillos que ya sabía de memoria, mordía nervioso el pan, cuando entro al salón empezó a devorar la manzana, ya no quedaba nada de ella cuando escuchó los suaves pasos y la puerta se abrió, contuvo la respiración, no era una loca idea, el rostro y esos ojos mostraban angustia…nunca había visto esa expresión de necesidad en el rostro del orgulloso Slyterins.

Blaise…¿qué sucede?…¿estás bien?—el moreno le miraba con sus grandes ojos pardos muy abiertos, los labios temblorosos y las manos empuñadas, parecía indeciso, en una lucha interna—dime que puedo hacer por ti…Blaise…

Ron…--gimió y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos del pelirrojo, temblaba tan intensamente que las piernas se negaban a sostenerle, había tomado la decisión mas trascendental y peligrosa de toda su corta vida, la que le alejaba de su familia…que le hacía adquirir uno de los más temidos enemigos y habría descubierto en una noche de insomnio que solo si ese pelirrojo le daba su apoyo se sentía capaz de mantenerla—Ron…abrázame fuerte…abrázame y no dejes que vacile…te lo ruego…

Dime que te pasa, qué te ha puesto así—preguntó realmente preocupado, conociendo a los Slyterins, el mostrar debilidad ante otros, mas un Griffindor, era inconcebible…todo estaba pasando ahora.

Yo no iré a casa…me he negado a recibir la marca tenebrosa…me he negado a ser Mortifargo—el cuerpo que lo abrazaba se tensó por unos largos minutos, llegó a temer que le apartara, pero eso no sucedió, las manos volvieron a acariciar su espalda acogedoras y tranquilizadoras, la voz de Ron vibraba de emoción cuando finalmente se escuchó.

Todo estará bien…Blaise, era una decisión tuya, tu vida la que se define…cuentas con todo mi apoyo…de verdad—le alzó el rostro y son suavidad le besó, un beso distinto a todos los que se habían dado hasta ahora, un beso que estaba cargado de sentimientos profundos, de comunión.

Pero que le pasa…--preguntó en voz alta Harry a Hermione al ver salir corriendo a Ron, esta se encogió de hombros, hacía días que se comportaba así de extraño, pero claro Harry pasaba tan poco con ellos que no se había percatado—ustedes saben algo?

No…--respondieron al unísono los gemelos pero en sus rostros apareció la decisión de averiguarlo, claro que al mirar los platos que aun no habían acabado, decidieron que la investigación empezaría una vez terminado el almuerzo.

Karim pudo percibir el intercambio de miradas entre el moreno y el Griffindor, cuando el pelirrojo salió no le sorprendió ver que poco después lo hacía Blaise, esto era muy  interesante, hacía días que este había dejado de acosarle, así que estaba en una aventura con ese pelirrojo…

Varias lechuzas hicieron aparición al estar por terminar el almuerzo, todas se dirigieron a la mesa de Slyterins, entre ellas estaba una dirigida a Draco, este miró el sobre que quedó frente a si, iba a asirlo pero la mano de Karim se lo impidió, hizo un gesto claro.

Estas seguro?—preguntó, y cuando este asintió, sacó su varita y destruyó la carta. Los otros que había recibido también cartas similares al ver la acción de Draco también destruyeron las misivas--¿por qué?…

Te habría llevado con él—dijo con suavidad, mientras su  mano asía dulcemente la del platinado, ahora todos comprendían—esto no va a ser fácil, pero te juro que tendrán mi protección…--sus ojos recorrieron los rostros preocupados de chicas y chicos que ya había tomado una decisión, cuando sus miradas encontraban la suya surgía la tranquilidad, aunque ninguno aun entendía el por que de la confianza que les inspiraba Némesis—lo mejor es que ninguno salga del castillo por ahora…ni reciban objetos o misivas…tu y yo trabajaremos en amuletos protectores…

Entiendo—contestó, necesitaba saber mas, confiaba irracionalmente en su chico dorado, pero necesitaba entender racionalmente el por que se sentía seguro a su lado…

Caía la noche, en una hora todos debían ir a cenar, habían sido instruidos de dejar los equipajes listos para que al otro día partieran temprano, aunque ya estaba siendo muy evidente que la mayoría de los jóvenes de la casa no preparaban sus equipajes, durante la tarde Draco y Karim trabajaron en el laboratorio de pócimas en los amuletos, dirigidos por Severus, prepararon una gran cantidad, aunque el profesor les dijera que estaban siendo demasiado optimistas en cuanto a los que rechazarían la marca oscura.

Espero que todo vaya bien…--susurró antes de entrar a la sala común Draco, recibiendo esa deliciosa sonrisa de tranquilidad que necesitaba, cuando estuvieron ya en ella empezaron a acercárseles sus compañeros, el primero que tendió la mano por uno de los amuletos fue Blaise, siguiéndoles los demás…Goyle y Crabbe permanecieron sin acercarse, les dirigió una mirada directa, pero los dos muchachos desviaron la mirada y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

No todos son sensatos…pero es su decisión—musitó Karim.

Tres cuartas partes de los alumnos de los tres últimos grados habían decidido quedarse en la escuela y recibido el amuleto protector, muchos mas de lo que Severus y Draco habían esperado, pero sorprendentemente justo lo que había supuesto Karim, ya que los amuletos alcanzaron exactos.

Karim…amor…--musitó acariciándole los cabellos.

Umm—ronroneó lamiéndole con deleite la rosada tetilla que estaba justo a su alcance.

Cómo sabías…me dirás mas de ti…--pidió, éste alzó  el rostro y le miró directo a los ojos asintiendo  y volvió a acomodar la cabeza en su torso.

Yo siempre he sido alumno de esta escuela, Draco, solo que empece a estudiar ante que tu padre naciera, Dumbledore no era rector, era el titular de la casa Griffindor, la casa a la cual me designó el sombrero seleccionador…cuando estaba en sexto dos alumnos de séptimo grado se interesaron en mí, lo que me descolocó, nunca nadie había parecido  notar mi presencia, ellos empezaron todo tipo de juegos de seducción, uno era de mi misma casa, miembro de  una de las familias mas tradicionales de aurores, el otro de Slyterins, un muchacho serio y controlado, todo el año trate de evitar caer en sus redes, hasta que un día me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ambos, se los dije, no podían creerlo, se atacaron entre sí, acusándose mutuamente de usar alguna triquiñuela…la tensión fue creciendo hasta que cuando faltaba poco para terminar el año—se apretó mas al cuerpo de Draco, recordar no le agradaba—una vez me preguntaste por las cicatrices, ellos me las hicieron, tuvieron un duelo, en una cámara bajo la escuela, un duelo a muerte…yo logré llegar cuando ambos lanzaban el más destructivo y mortal de los conjuros sobre el otro y me cruc

Pero cómo…--los dedos delgados de Karim le impidieron seguir.

No sé bien cómo, pero quedé es éxtasis, Dumbledore avisó a mis padres, ellos decidieron que no debían ser castigados los dos muchachos, que me llevarían a casa, luego solicitaron al consejo que borrara toda huela de mi existencia en esta escuela…en casa se realizo un ritual ancestral, que mi familia ha conservado por milenios, éste permitió que me fuera traspasada la energía vital de mis padres y abuelos, con el fin de completar mi regeneración, estuve hasta hace unos meses en  la casa familiar, encubierta de todo el mundo mágico por los mas poderosos hechizos, en una burbuja de cristal mágico, lo que sucedió después del duelo lo sé por un pergamino que dejaron mis padres para mí…en la actualidad solo dos personas me pueden reconocer…uno es Albus Dumbledore…el otro todos lo conocen por Lord Voldemort…

Él era el Slyterins…cierto…y como es que terminaste en esta casa y no en Griffindor como la primera vez—estaba impresionado, pero trataba de contenerse.

Porque no quise, si seguía en Griffindor Albus pensaría que estaba de su parte, Slyterins siempre ha sido estigmatizada como la casa que es cuna de magos oscuros, en la cual todo intento es vano…yo creo que …bueno me lo has escuchado decir tantas veces…si alguien hubiese dado otra alternativa, quizás nada del horror y muerte vividos habría sucedido…ahora de nuevo hay confrontación, siento muy dentro de mí que es mi deber dar la tercera alternativa, mi deber proteger a los que no desean estar en esos bandos confrontacionales …

Pero solo eres un muchacho…como sabes que…bueno lo estas haciendo, cambiando el destino de muchos en esta casa, el mío…pero creo que todo sentimos que tienes un poder mayor al de un simple mago—comento sincero.

Lo sé…yo también lo siento, en el pergamino que me dejaron mis padres me decían que debía hacer honor a mi destino ancestral, que mi nombre me revelaría lo que soy, que nuestra familia había depositado todo su poder en mí, que la misión original de un Némesis estaba en su esencia mas pura en mi sangre…yo…yo no sé aun que significa eso, solo sé que no quiero que los inocentes sufran, que la intolerancia, la crueldad y la soberbia arrastren a todos al caos…--alzó el rostro y buscó los labios del Draco, que le respondieron cálidos, un beso profundo—te amo…como nunca antes amé…eso lo sé…como sé que te necesito…

Te amo…nunca pense que era capaz de amar…se me enseñó que era un defecto, una debilidad, pero en cuanto te ví todo lo que aprendí dejó de tener sentido, supe que eras mi oportunidad para vivir mi vida, para ser feliz—volvieron a besarse, esta vez las manos acariciaron la piel, los cuerpos se buscaron y entregaron a la unión física, la espiritual ya estaba consolidada.

La profesora Mc Gonagall entró molesta al gran comedor, dirigiéndose directamente a donde desayunaba plácidamente Severus Snape, se paró frente a este con las manos en sus caderas y una actitud de "tú tienes toda la culpa", pero el profesor ni siquiera se dio por aludido de su presencia, lo que hizo que golpeara molesta el suelo con su tacón, lo que sí atrajo la atención del director que la miró con su característica expresión divertida.

¿Qué sucede profesora Mc Gonagall?—preguntó disfrutando de la actitud displicente que usaba siempre Snape.

Los alumnos de Slyterins no han arreglado sus valijas aún, no esta ni la mitad de ellas en la recepción…a pesar de que se les recordó hace ya dos días—miró furiosa a Snape que levantó la mirada—profesor Snape…esto retrasa a todos y…

No retrasa a nadie, profesora Mc Gonagall, el equipaje de los que van a casa ya esta donde debe estar, los demás simplemente se quedan—señaló con ese tono de voz que no daba para discusiones.

Pero…los padres de muchos…--empezó a decir la profesora.

Severus…como es esto que tus alumnos no van a casa, según las cartas de sus padres prácticamente todo Slyterins iba con sus familias estas dos semanas—recordó Albus, mirando muy sorprendido al profesor.

Según sus familias, pero verás, ellos han decidido no ir y así se lo han hecho saber a sus padres, o pretendes obligarles…--se entabló una especie de purga de miradas.

Severus, vamos a mi oficina…profesora unos minutos no será gran retraso—salió siendo seguido por el profesor, cuando estuvieron en su oficina tomó asiento indicándole el cómo sillón frente a sí al Snape—dime qué esta sucediendo, ¿cómo es que esos chicos se quedan?.

Los chicos se quedan por que han tomado una decisión, espero que la respetes, Albus, ya que no has hecho nada para impedir que ellos reciban la marca oscura…dándolos como causa perdida desde un principio…al menos no les obligues a caer en las garras de sus padres y ser obligados  mediante el Imperius—confrontó seriamente.

Pero Severus, nunca he dicho que tus muchachos sean…

No necesitas decirlo, lo has dado por hecho, como todos los de la escuela, Slyterins es el nido de magos oscuros, todos servidores de Voldemort, lo enseñan a los nuevos alumnos, lo insinúan en los pasillos…--interrumpió—ahora los chicos y chicas que se quedan lo hacen por su voluntad, exijo que les respetes la decisión que han tomado.

Severus, lejos estoy de querer empujarles a ser mortifargos, para todos es un gran alivio sabes que han decidido estar de nuestro lado de la batalla y…

No…no asumas eso, creo Albus que por mucho tiempo todos han asumido mucho respecto a mi casa, el que rechacen a Voldemort no significa que estén dispuestos a servir los intereses del ministerio y la orden del fénix, no te ciegues…--se puso de pié dando por terminada la conversación—me disculpas, deseo terminar de desayunar con mis alumnos.

Claro, vamos…--estaba preocupado por que tomaba consciencia cuan poco entendía a  esa casa, en algo estaba completamente en lo cierto  Severus, siempre había dado por hecho que los alumnos de los últimos grados de Slyterins eran causa perdida, que todos estaban destinados a ser mortifargos como sus    padres lo eran.

Lastima que no vayan a casa por vacaciones—dijo Neville dirigiéndose a los pelirrojos—pero al menos podrán hacerte compañía, Harry.

Es verdad, nos divertiremos, ya que no tendremos clases—dijeron los gemelos, mientras un distraído Ron mordisqueaba una galleta de chocolate, volvieron a intercambiar miradas de entendimiento, quedaba muy claro para ellos que ahí había un secreto que debían dilucidar.

En todo caso yo prefiero quedarme en la escuela que ir a casa de mis tíos—dijo Harry.

En eso Hagdri entro avisando a los que partían que era hora, Neville sonrió con ese dejo de nerviosismo que siempre le caracterizaba, sin saber como despedirse de sus amigos y salió con otros tantos compañeros de casa, cosa que se repitió en todas las casas, bueno en casi todas.

Vaya, y que esta pasando en Slyterins...—musitó al ver que a penas una cuarta parte de la casa se dirigía camino a la estación, mientras el resto se reacomodaba en la gran mesa y empezaba a charlar despreocupadamente.

Ron levantó la cara ante el comentario, miró hacia la mesa que indicaba Harry y sonrió a medias, su mirada se había encontrado con la de un chico moreno, suspiró—se quedan…eso es obvio…

¿Pero por que?—interrogó directamente Harry a Ron que le miró y por un instante pareció que iba a responderle, pero luego solo movió la cabeza y alzó los hombros en un gesto de ignorancia, que de hecho le resultó una clara mentira, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Terminado el desayuno para variar se les desapareció Ron, Hermione ya estaba más que molesta, todo este misterio en que se estaba envolviendo el pelirrojo era intrigante, los gemelos simplemente desaparecieron a su vez, así que imposible interrogarlos y en cuanto a Ginny, pues ella parecía completamente desentendida de todo lo que se refiriera a su hermano.

¿en que se habrá metido?—musitó más para sí Harry, aunque fue escuchado por una hasta ese momento silenciosa Hermione.

Es una buena pregunta, por más que he tratado que me cuente, siempre sale con alguna escusa tonta...quizás esta saliendo con alguien…--Seamus vió que el rostro de la muchacha acusaba el golpe y se arrepintió de haber hablado…

A Harry  le parecía tan intrigant,e  el que no compartiera su secreto con ellos indicaba que por alguna razón Ron estaba seguro que no les agradaría…obviamente después de mostrar tantos indicios de estar atraído por Hermione, ésta debía estar molesta por el abandono repentino…pero por qué no se lo contaba a él…

No me extrañaría…lo único que falta es que este detrás de la Parkinson—musitó más que furiosa, puesto que con esa Slytherin siempre estaba en riña.

Sería demasiado…--musitó Harry y tratando de aliviar la tensión decidió cambiar el tema—Hermione…vamos a investigar a la biblioteca…me gustaría saber más de la familia Némesis…

Los Némesis…¿crees que él tiene algo que ver con que tantos Slytherin se quedaran en el colegio?—especuló.

No sé, pero no me trago esto que sea una coincidencia…--entraron a la biblioteca, en minutos estaban frente a varios libros en que estaban registradas todas las familias de magos, así como apellidos de importancia en el mundo mágico. Por mas de una hora estuvieron sumergidos entre esos libros.

Mira esto…es la leyenda de Némesis… personificación de la justicia divina y de la venganza de los dioses, a veces llamada hija de la noche. Representaba la legítima ira de los dioses contra la soberbia y la altivez, y contra los transgresores de la ley; distribuía la buena o mala fortuna a todos los mortales. Nadie podía escapar de su poder…--leyó textual Hermione—interesante no??

Sí, mucho…aquí hay una mención de la familia Némesis: Andronicos Némesis, formó parte del primer ministerio de magia en el año 8 46 , se le atribuye la creación del primer código de Recta conducta de magos y brujas…1346, Ariadna Némesis  primera medimaga que logra una curación total de un paciente declarado muerto instantes antes…con razón Karim tiene dotes de medimago, le viene por herencia—comentó a lo cual Hermione asintió.

Ron crees que todo esto pasará en algún momento…es decir, Karim dice que nada esta determinado, que podemos negarnos a ser parte de la confrontación…pero…--dudo, estaban en un sector bastante apartado del parque que rodeaba la escuela, aunque todavía dentro de los terrenos admitidos para estudiantes, se dejó caer en el prado y cuando el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado buscó apoyarse en él.

No sé si eso de mantenerse al margen sea posible, no con el que no debe ser nombrado atacando a diestra y siniestra…tú sigues las ideas de Karim Némesis…¿por qué?—preguntó a la vez que le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo y le hacía apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

No sé…Karim se ha ganado nuestra confianza, nos hizo estos amuletos, para que nuestro padres no puedan llevarnos con trucos mágicos a nuestras casas, de él emana una fuerza que hace difícil no creerle cuando dice que nos tranquilicemos, además cuenta con Draco…él confía plenamente…--respondió.

Y tú sigues como corderito a Draco Malfoy…--no pudo evitar ese comentario.

No, no como corderito, aunque te cueste entenderlo Ron, en Slytherin no somos para nada seguidores…Draco es un líder natural, es inteligente, astuto y un poderoso mago, eso lo reconocemos, al margen de su dinero y la influencia de su familia, o crees que por el solo hecho que él a rechazado ser mortifargo todos los demás tomamos su posición, no, de hecho el que rechace la marca oscura implica que será marginado de su familia, por lo que ya no cuenta con todo su dinero y poder…pero igualmente le respetamos…

No entiendo…no me parece que Malfoy sea ni tan inteligente ni tan buen mago—insistió.

Ja, ja, ja, es que a ti te desagrada Draco…no se puede negar que te ha tratado muy mal, pero tú tampoco te has quedado atrás…ustedes dos pasan atacándose…--suspiró—dame un beso, Ron…

..—no necesitó que le repitiera la petición, envolvió en sus brazos al muchacho y se apoderó de la dulce boca, sus lenguas acariciándose, mientras cada centímetro de piel pedía esa cercanía.

Así que un pobretón Weasley es el que sorbió la poca inteligencia que tienes…muchacho—la voz que escuchaba furiosa y cargada de amenaza, los dos chicos dieron un salto, quedando de pie frente a  él, temblando, disfrutó del pánico que reflejaba la mirada de su hijo—ven aquí, muchacho, tienes un deber que cumplir…

No…padre, no iré…no aceptaré servir como tú…--jadeó mientras su mano era estrechada por la de Ron y ambos buscaban dentro de sus ropas sus varitas—nada de lo que digas me convencer

Así que estas decidido, pues sabes pequeño estúpido que si no sirves a nuestro Señor, no tienes sentido que estés vivo y claro, tampoco esta puta barata de Weasley…--vociferó roncamente, ambos muchachos pálidos se sintieron en peligro y sacaron sus varitas, pero demasiado tarde—CRUCIATUS…

Cayeron al suelo agitándose por el dolor, era como miles de afiladas cuchillas clavándose y desgarrando, los ojos entre cerrados, los gritos ahogados, y la búsqueda el otro con temor.

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, te gusta el dolor…esto no es nada—rió sádicamente sin dejar de mantener  la maldición, gozando en el espectáculo de los dos muchachos casi inconscientes en el suelo—ahora estúpido muchacho verás morir a tu puta pelirroja y luego tú le seguirás…

Nooooooooooo…--medio gritó y cubrió con su cuerpo el de Ron.

Avada Ke…--no pudo seguir, una figura se interponía entre él y los dos muchachos, un joven de cabellera caoba e intensos ojos dorados—otro estúpido…

"Malcom Zabini…servidor de Lord Voldemort…recibe tu juicio"—la voz de Karim se escuchaba tan distinta que a Draco que había llegado con el al lugar le pareció estar frente a otra persona.

¿Juicio?, ja, ja, ja, ja, Cruciatus…Cruciatus—tembló porque no lograba que su magia entrara en acción, sus ojos se desorbitaron de la impresión, cuando trató de dar un paso hacia atrás, descubrió que no podía moverse y empezó a entrar en pánico.

"Los cargos, son: Tortura, mutilación, asesinato, robo, extorsión, envenenamiento, traición…los afectados…inocentes muggles y magos…la sentencia…Malcom Zabini se te impone el sufrimiento en carne propia de todo el dolor que provocaste, sin descanso, sin el alivio de la muerte, el sueño o la locura, tus poderes mágicos serán restringidos a solo la satisfacción de tus necesidades básicas, vagaras por el mundo mágico como ejemplo vivo de que la ambición y la crueldad se pagan duramente…"—concluyó, el hombre gritó y en segundos sus manos iban a su cabeza, chillaba y se arrancaba los cabellos pero estos volvían a salir, trató de aplicarse un hechizo pero su magia no funcionó y corrió como enajenado.

Karim…--llamó algo tembloroso a la vez que se inclinaba ante los dos muchachos que seguían sollozando mientras sus cuerpos se convulsionaban—Karim…

De inmediato…--se acercó, sus ojos brillaban completamente normales y dulces, no había en él nada de la personalidad que hasta hacía unos segundos se había manifestado—es el efecto del  maleficio…debemos llevarles a la enfermería y podré hacer algo para quitarles el dolor…--iba a decir algo más pero llegaban los profesores corriendo, pues las alarmas del uso de  magia oscura había sonado por toda la escuela.

¿Qué ha sucedido?, ¿Quién hizo esto?—interrogó Mc Gonagall dedicando una mirada directa a los dos Slytherin.

Fue el padre de Blaise…les atacó con un Cruciatus…profesora—explicó Draco, mientras Severus se les acercaba al igual que madame Poppy y asentían señalando que los signos evidenciaban justamente eso…

Hay que llevarles de inmediato a la enfermería…--dijo Poppy, Draco tomó en sus brazos a Blaise, mientras Snape hacía lo propio con el pelirrojo ante la sorpresa de Mc Gonagall y Lupin, que había supuesto que le dejaría tirado dedicando su atención solo al muchacho de su casa.

Hagryd envíe una lechuza avisando del ataque a Albus—ordenó Mc Gonagall, ya que el director había sido llamado al ministerio en cuanto habían terminado el desayuno, pero el guardabosques no alcanzó amo verse cuando vieron aparecer al mago—un ataque Albus…

Lo sé, las alarmas sonaron en el ministerio en cuanto se inició…Zabini y Weasley…no esperaba que ellos fueran el objetivo—comentó mientras entraban a la enfermería y colocaban a los dos muchachos en camas contiguas.

Fue le padre de Blaise—señaló Draco, que en esos momentos se ponía al lado de Karim y nerviosamente asía la mano de éste.

¿Cómo es que llegaron ustedes al lugar?—preguntó Albus.

Los talismanes, claro—indicó Severus mientras ayudaba a Poppy a preparar rápidamente unos sedantes para los muchachos y se los hacían beber.

¿Talismanes?—preguntó Mc Gonagall.

Todos los Slytherins tiene uno, para evitar que sus padres se los lleven a la fuerza…y de paso avisan en caso de ataque—respondió Draco, mostrando el que él portaba al cuello e indicando el de Karim—los hicimos en cuanto quedó claro quienes no irían a casa…

Muy astutos…felicitaciones por la precaución—dijo Albus mirando curioso a Némesis que parecía tan inocente al lado de Malfoy, dejándolo hablar por los dos.   Iba a decir algo más cuando entraron precipitadamente Harry y Hermione—niños más calma...su amigo esta bien…

Bueno Albus, decir que está bien, creo que es muy aventurado—interrumpió el profesor de pociones—estuvieron mucho expuestos a la maldición, se necesitará bastante más para que se recuperen…por ahora lo que les dimos les permitirá dormir…mientras buscamos algo más efectivo…

Bueno, busquen…muchachos ustedes quédense con sus amigos, seguro que si llegan a despertar se sentirán mejor al ver rostro conocidos—dijo Albus con su típico optimismo, que hizo bufar a Severus y Draco.

Vamos profesores, hay que tranquilizar al resto  del alumnado—dijo retirándose el director.

Karim…--Severus intercambió una mirada de entendimiento con el muchacho y luego salió siguiendo a Poppy.

Todo esto es culpa de Blaise, seguro que…--empezó a decir Hermione acercándose a Ron.

Hermione no creo que…--quizo intervenir Harry.

En cierto modo así es…Ron estaba con Blaise cuando llego su padre, de manera que les atacó a ambos…solo que por si no te has dado cuenta…Ron y Blaise se entienden…--señaló Draco sonriendo maliciosamente, lo que puso púrpura de indignación a la muchacha—hepa…no estoy distorsionando la realidad, otra cosa es que el pelirrojo  no les tenga la suficiente confianza y no les haya contado…

No creo esta estupidez—dijo Hermione buscando apoyo con la  mirada en Harry que solo se turbó.

Karim se acercó a Blasie y hundió sus manos en los cabellos castaños, acarició con dulzura el cuero cabelludo y el delicado cuello, se inclinó y le besó la frente, de inmediato la respiración del muchacho se normalizó, dejó de temblar y se sumergió en un sueño apacible; tras esto fue hacia la cama del pelirrojo y repitió con él la acción.

¿Cómo haces eso?—interrogó Hermione…demasiado alterada.

No seas tonta Hermione Granger—musitó Draco con ese tono de superioridad que le caracterizaba—a veces me pasmas con tu incapacidad de recordar cosas simples…

No te atrevas a insultarla—jadeó molesto Harry y para su sorpresa Draco en vez de responderle con un insulto solo le sonrió.

Tontos…ya olvidaron que Karim es medimago avanzado…que niños Griffindor—susurró a la vez que con una naturalidad increíble, levantaba a Blaise y lo depositaba en al cama de Ron, de manera que estuvieran juntos—ahora hay que dejarlos descansar.

Pero …--estaba tan confusa que solo atino a colgarse del brazo de Harry.

Tienen razón Hermione…creo que este es el secreto que nos ocultaba Ron…lo que lo hace entendible…y seguro que le agradará estar al lado de Blaise cuando despierte—concluyó resignado—Karim…gracias por ayudarles…

Se lo debo a Blaise…ahora es mejor que vayamos al salón seguro que todos piensan que él atacado fuiste tú, Harry—contestó a la vez que asía la mano se Draco—Hermione…siento que te enteraras así, pero eres una hermosa chica, ya va siendo hora que abras tus intereses y salgas del pequeño circulo de Griffindor…

Yo…sí, tienes razón—musitó suspirando—vamos Harry, Karim tiene razón respecto a lo de ir al salón.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7: el pasado y el presente**

Anochecía, la tensión había desaparecido lentamente al saberse que no había sido Voldemort el que atacara, que ninguno de los dos chicos involucrados estaba de gravedad, en la mesa Slytherin el saber que los talismanes habían funcionado les había dado la tranquilidad que necesitaban, y aunque nadie lo dijera, para todos el hecho que fueran Draco y Karim los primeros que llegaran al lugar les hacia especular que habían tenido directa acción en alejar al atacante.

Profesor Snape, ¿cómo vió a Blaise?—preguntó Sabina, una chica de 6° cuando el profesor entró a mitad de la cena.

Muy bien en realidad, mañana ya estará desayunando con todos ustedes, así que tranquilícense—miró luego de decir esto a Karim y Draco, estos entendieron.

Cuanto todos estaban ya en la sala común conversando relajadamente Draco y Karim salieron hacia las habitaciones de Snape, este les esperaba, al estar frente a frente les miró a ambos un instante.

¿Qué pasó en realidad?—preguntó con voz tranquila.

Pues…les atacó el padre de Blaise…yo…no recuerdo mucho, es decir llegamos, iba a lanzarles un avada y... luego no estaba—medio dudó Karim—Draco…tu…

Cuando llegamos como dice Karim les iba a matar, no alcance a lanzar un hechizo cuando Karim cambió, es decir era él, pero distinto, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, su voz se hizo profunda, parecía rodeado por una energía inmensa, detuvo los ataques que le dirigió sin siquiera moverse o tener su varita…dijo que era el momento del juicio—relató con detalles lo que vió, consciente que su amante no parecía recordarlos y le miraba con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro—eso fue lo que sucedió hasta que llegaron ustedes…

Yo no recuerdo eso…--musitó bajó un instante la mirada, confundido para luego mirar directamente a los ojos de Severus—quizás eso era lo que querían advertirme mis padres, en cuanto a mi herencia…a que esta se desplegaría en el momento necesario…

Ya veo…actuaste como un juez, por lo que me dice Draco, dictaste una sentencia que se hizo inmediatamente realidad en Zabini…debemos investigar esto de tu herencia—se puso de pie y fue hasta uno de los estantes de roble que contenían numerosos libros, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, al regresar a su amplio sillón, los muchachos se sentaron muy pegaditos a él—bien, no es el libro mas profundo sobre el tema, que espero que algo de luz nos dé…Némesis: la familia surge en el siglo doce antes de Cristo en las islas cícladas, al principio estaba ligada ala leyenda de la divinidad de la justicia, Némesis, diosa que impartía justicia entre humanos y dioses, se caracterizaba por castigar preferentemente el orgullo, despotismo, ambición desmedida y abuso de poder…en los siglos siguientes la familia llegó al continente, cada cierto número de generaciones hay un némesis que se dedica a la legislación ya sea muggle o mágica…una característica de esta familia es que los matrimonios siempre han sido concertados por el líder familiar, el o la futuro consorte debe pasar por un detallado estudio de su árbol genealógico, si bien ha habido muggles entre los consortes, nunca se ha admitido un matrimonio dentro de parientes, por muy lejanos que sean…interesante no?

Pero…mis padres eran primos hermanos—musitó sorprendido Karim.

Estás seguro de eso…--el muchacho asintió—quizás han habido razones de…eso debe ser…nunca admitieron el matrimonio entre miembros de la familia por que la posibilidad de que surjan especiales características genéticas se acentúa…si tú padres eran primos hermanos…quiere decir que su unión fue premeditada…tu nacimiento determinado con razones justificadas…viniste al mundo cuando …--miró a los ojos a Karim, este palideció—así es…sabían que vendría Voldemort…de manera que permitieron que surgiera el gen del juez…estabas destinado a juzgarle por sus crímenes…solo que t

No lo hice por que me involucre sentimentalmente con él y con Angus Parnert y termine en éxtasis por 50 años…--completó estremeciéndose—quiere decir que si yo…miles no habrían muerto…Potter no habría perdido a sus padres y…

Muchos quizás, pero Karim, las cosas suceden…mucho está librado al azar…las estrellas señalaron el surgimiento de un mago oscuro poderoso, que traería el dolor a ambos mundos, tu familia pensó que podría detenerlo, pero siempre hubo la posibilidad que no…esa parte del destino que no está escrita, de la que siempre has hablado—dijo Severus acariciándole el rostro, mientras Draco repartía suaves besos en las manos delicadas que temblaban—ahora has vuelto, estas manifestando tus habilidades, lo que importa es el ahora…

Yo…estoy asustado—reconoció con vergüenza, mientras temblaba incontrolablemente—nunca pensé que algo así…que yo…

Lo sabemos…pero lo estás asiendo, está en tus genes, no necesitas preocuparte, ellos te guiarán adecuadamente…Karim…solo sigue haciendo la vida como hasta ahora, apartando a todos aquellos que puedas de los bandos en conflicto, es parte de tu herencia, guiar hacia la tolerancia, hacia que cada cual tome sus decisiones sin ser presionado, por propia voluntad...—señaló Draco.

Vamos pequeño, siempre has sabido que tenías un poder dentro de ti, por mucho que no quisieras reconocerlo, lo has usado a discreción, y lo has usado muy bien, confía en ti, tal como le pides a los demás que asuman sus vidas y confíen, no estas equivocado…lo estás haciendo bien—dijo sincero Severus levantándole el rostro y besándole dulcemente los labios—ahora, los dos, vayan a su dormitorio…

Pero…--dudaron a la vez—por que no quieres que nos quedemos…

Porque los demás chicos se sentirán seguros si ustedes están con ellos…nosotros tenemos el día para pasar un tiempo juntos, la noche es el momento de temor…los chicos y chicas les necesitan con ellos—dijo con sinceridad—vamos…

Entiendo…gracias…Severus—susurró Karim y volvió a besar los labios del profesor, lo que también hizo Draco, luego ambos salieron camino a los dormitorios de Slytherin. Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta cuanta razón tenía Severus, ya que todos los chicos seguían en la sala común, como si el estar juntos les hiciera sentir mas seguros, solo al verles ya allí empezaron a dirigirse a sus dormitorios con los rostros mas relajados.

Al quedar solo trató de relajarse, tomó un corto baño y luego ya seco pero aun desnudo sentado en su lecho empezó a cepillar los cabellos, estaban largos, las súplicas de los dos muchachos lo habían convencido de prestar más atención a ellos, claro que estaba consciente de que su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear, pero es que para qué dedicarle tiempo…bueno ahora lo hacía, lucía una hermosa cabellera que llegaba mas debajo de los hombros y que destellaba a la luz del sol o de las velas…claro que pocos se daban cuenta ya que la mayor parte del tiempo los llevaba asidos en una coleta, continuó cepillando hasta que escuchó la solicitud de entrar a su oficina, miró el reloj en la pared, las 11 ya…si era un alumno solo podía ser uno…lo que realmente era una sorpresa, con rapidez se colocó unos pantalones y una camisa limpia y cruzó a la oficina dando acceso a la visita inesperada.

Potter…a estas horas debieras estar dormido no vagando por el edificio—criticó serio, pero para su sorpresa el muchacho le miraba embobado, ¿qué demonios le pasaba ahora al chico—toma asiento…qué te sucede…

Profesor...se vé…se vé…--jadeó cerrando la boca antes de que las palabras de elogio salieran de ella, Merlín, ahora entendía el que esos dos Slytherin estuvieran tan interesados en Severus Snape...los cabellos sueltos le daban un rasgo de sensualidad a su rostro aguileño de piel tan blanca, esos cabellos parecían tan lustrosos…la camisa sin abrochar le dejaba disfrutar de un torso fuerte, de abdominales marcados…ese hombre estaba como quería, pasó nervioso la lengua por sus labios, en un gesto completamente inconsciente.

Potter…si sigue mirándome así tendré que quitarle puntos por lascivia hacia un profesor--anunció falsamente serio, porque estar bajo un escrutiño así de descarado del Niño que vivió, era lo más inesperado.

Merlín...perdón…perdón…yo vine por que…--tragó en seco—podría cerrarse la camisa profesor…no puedo concentrarme—reconoció completamente sonrojado y avergonzado por las reacciones descontroladas de su cuerpo adolescente.

Ja, ja, ja, ja, Harry Potter quien diría que sus hormonas le traicionarían así—rió abiertamente mientras abotonaba su camisa y se dejaba caer en su cómodo sillón—ahora a lo que vino a estas horas y rompiendo los reglamentos…

Yo…como son de su casa…por mas que le digo mis dudas a Remus y a el director…Malfoy ha cambiado tanto en los últimos meses y…creo que es por Némesis…es un gran chico, no lo niego, pero es más de lo que parece…sé que el director no piensa así, pero…--tembló—dígame que en esto no estoy siendo un demente…por favor…

No, no estas demente en eso al menos…Harry—el sonrojo se intensificó al llamarle por su nombre, esto si que estaba siendo interesante—Draco ha cambiado muchícimo y sí es responsabilidad de Karim, claro que es un cambio completamente voluntario e impuesto por su amor hacia el muchacho y a que ha escuchado lo que este ha tenido que decir…en cuanto a Karim, así es, no es un muchacho común, a pesar de lo que te hayan dicho tus mentores, es todo menos común, pero para tu tranquilidad, Karim Némesis nunca te hará daño o a tus amigos…hasta puede que logre que tú seas feliz y te libres del destino…

Pero quien es…como puede hacer eso—preguntó de inmediato.

Quien es y como lo hará no estoy en libertad de decírtelo yo, Harry, es algo que debes preguntarle a Karim directamente…lo único que te aseguro es que si te responde lo hará con la verdad…sin doblez…sin ocultamientos o verdades a medias—se puso de pie y estiró los músculos que ya le reclamaban descanso—ahora, Harry podría irme a mi cama…tus demás preguntas pueden esperar una noche más…

Yo…eso creo…--iba a decir algo mas cuando escucharon los golpes ansiosos y la voz de un conocido profesor.

Debí imaginarlo…pasa Remus—dijo con voz resignada, en cuando este estuvo ante ellos, debió disfrutar de una mirada similar a la que le había dirigido Harry por largos minutos--¡ya vasta!…es que es la noche de ¡Griffindor lascivos contra Severus Snape!

Pero…pero…Merlín—jadeó rojo como la grana y al ver al muchacho descubrió que este también estaba sonrojado y con mirada culpable—yo…solo…es decir…

Balbuceas Remus…supongo que buscabas a Harry, aquí le tienes, sano y salvo y con una mente y hormonas tan pérfidas como las tuyas, ahora yo quiero ir a la cama…y por mucho que me parezca interesante que repentinamente a los dos les parezcan tan apetitosos mis huesos, estoy lo suficientemente cansado para pedirles que se vayan a sus respectivas camas…--sentenció riendo abiertamente con una naturalidad que hacia años no expresaba, se acercó a los dos Griffindor y los empujó cariñosamente hasta la puerta se acercó al menor y le susurro al oído—recuerda lo que te dije...ve a dormir tranquilo, Harry—le beso sutilmente la mejilla, luego volteando a mayor que le miraba con los ojos desorbitados—en cuanto a ti, va siendo hora que aceptes que este muchacho merece respuestas y ahora ya sabe donde buscarlas…ve a dormir Remus—le rozó los labios con los suyos, les empujó fuera de sus habitaciones y cerró tras ellos y luego riendo volvió a su cuarto y se desnudó, para caer dormido casi instantáneamente en cuanto su cuerpo se vió envuelto en las sábanas.

Merlín…nunca pense que fuera tan…tan…sensual y atractivo—jadeó Harry.

Había olvidado que…Merlín los años solo lo han hecho aun mas atractivo…si vieras el resto de su cuerpo Harry—habló casi sin pensar, de hecho cuando se percató, tosió y se sonrojó intensamente—olvida eso…

Claro que no…Remus…ya lo dijiste y ahora no voy a poder evitar desnudarle con la mirada cada vez que le tenga enfrente…demonios si le has visto desnudo te envidio—jadeó sonrojado pero reconociendo abiertamente lo que estaba experimentando—cómo mierda puede haber ocultado todo esto en estos años…

Um…supongo que porque es un magnífico mago y no solo sabe de pociones si no también de hechizos…--explicó Remus y pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Harry—te voy a confesar algo…él y yo…tuvimos algo cuando estábamos en 6°…solo que lo arruin

Tú y él…bien callado te lo tenías—protestó—me dejaste decir estupideces sobre él todo este tiempo y no me abriste los ojos…se supone que además de mi profesor favorito eres mi amigo—criticó—quiero saber cada detalle…

Ja, ja, ja, ja, eres un pérfido lascivo tal como lo dijo Sev., vamos te acompañaré a tu casa y mañana podemos charlar sobre el tema…es muy tarde, Harry—caminaron por los corredores hasta la torre Griffindor—descansa…

Qué fácil lo pones…--jadeó entrando, necesitaba estar en su cama y hacerse una gran paja, cada vez que pestañeaba surgía la imagen de Severus Snape desnudo…demasiado excitante para poder dormir así de simplemente.

Se dirigió a sus propias habitaciones, Harry tenía razón, no iba a ser fácil dormir, no después de que habían aflorado a su piel los recuerdos, las imágenes de un Severus de 17 años, cuyos ojos brillaban y sus manos grandes le recorrían apasionadas la piel—Merlín además de todo necesitaré una ducha fría.

Estaba despierto, de eso estaba seguro, pero cómo podía sentirse tan bien, si había recibido directo una de las maldiciones mas crueles, si debiera estar muerto o al menos chillando aun de dolor y confusión…por en contrario, una deliciosa sensación de calidez y protección le rodeaba, envuelto en un aroma conocido, sus cabellos fueron mecidos por el suspiro de alguien, ese alguien estaba a su lado, le envolvía en sus brazos…brazos…ese aroma, abrió los ojos y le vió, aun dormido, pero tan hermoso, alzó la mano y acarició esa mejilla—Ron…

Ummm…--escuchó su nombre y sintió la caricia, al abrir los ojos de encontró con la mirada brillante de Blaise—Blaise…qué pasó…donde estamos…

En la enfermería…no sé como llegamos aquí y tampoco el por qué hemos dormido juntos ante la vista de quien entre—respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

Veo que los bellos durmientes han despertado…tengo buenas y malas noticias para ustedes—dijo sonriente madame Poppy entrando, llevaba en sus manos ropas limpias para ambos muchachos que ahora la miraban terriblemente sonrojados—las malas…probablemente a esta hora todo el mundo sepa que ustedes dos están enredados…demasiados profesores les vieron y además están sus amigos…las buenas, están listos para salir de la enfermería, su recuperación ha sido maravillosa y pueden ir a desayunar con todos en el gran salón…les dejo sus ropas, aséense y vayan…

Gracias—musitó turbado Ron, luego cuando quedaron a solas—todos lo saben…

Bien, tarde o temprano iba a pasar…vamos al baño…no sacamos nada con escondernos en la enfermería—dijo Blaise asiéndole de la mano y empujándolo cariñosamente hacia el baño—será interesante ver las caras de todos los Griffindor cuando sepan que el enemigo numero uno de la casa Slytherin ha sucumbido a los encantos de una serpiente despreciable como yo…

Pero…pero…tu no eres una serpiente despreciable—jadeó estremecido, consciente que mil veces en esos términos se había referido a su actual pareja y a los otros de la casa de la serpiente—además serán los de tu casa lo que pongan el grito en el cielo cuando se enteren que el orgulloso y elegante Blaise Zabini se rebajó a mezclarse con un Griffindor pobretón y pelirrojo…

Merlín…si que hemos dicho estupideces por años—reconoció Blaise asiéndole por la cintura y pegándole a su cuerpo, mientras sus labios se unían en un beso apasionado y profundo, al separarse se perdieron en sus miradas—pero tenemos tiempo para enmendar el error…

Claro que lo tenemos…además sobrevivimos al ataque de un mortifargo…no cualquiera tiene ese plus a favor—bromeó, lo que hizo que ambos terminaran riendo y luego de una reparadora ducha compartida y ya vestidos se dirigieran tomados de la mano al gran comedor--¡Merlín!…si todos lo saben…quiere decir que mis hermanos y Hermione…

Estas pálido, increíble que no te asustaste tanto ante mi padre y sí ante miembros de tú familia y tu amiga—dijo riendo y antes que el pelirrojo pudiera reaccionar y echar pie atrás le empujó haciéndole entrar al salón donde de inmediato cesaron las conversaciones.

Los alumnos que se habían quedado en la escuela estaban todos atentos a esos dos entrando, era casi de antología verles tomados de la mano, no se sabía si reír o empezar a preparar todo para el fin del mundo.

Ron si no respiras te vas a desmayar—advirtió Blaise percatándose que su novio contenía la respiración y ya casi estaba púrpura, en eso vió venir a paso acelerado a los pelirrojos hermanos y se preparó para recibir una sarta de insultos y golpes.

Ron Weasley en buena te has metido, cuando mamá se entere que…--empezó Ginny—que dejaste como un estúpido que esta serpiente te hechizara…

Eso no es verdad—reaccionó poniéndose por delante de Blaise en una actitud instintivamente protectora, ya que los gemelos estaban a punto de emprenderla a golpes.

Ya vasta, cada cual sabe lo que hace—intervino Harry que había corrido a ayudar a su amigo.

Además los Slytherin no necesitamos hechizos para hacer que nos amen—dijo con el típico tono siseante Draco que a su vez brindaba su apoyo a su amigo.

Obvio que una serpiente defiende a otra serpiente—jadeó furiosa Ginny—mi hermano nunca miraría a un Slytherin si estuviera en su sano juicio…Harry tienes que darte cuenta que lo tiene bajo un hechizo…

No hay hechizo…Además no tengo por que darles explicaciones a ustedes—dijo molesto Ron—Blaise y yo estamos juntos y al diablo si les gusta o no…

Debieran preocuparse por la salud de ambos y no por su relación...—argumentó Harry.

Blaise, Ron, vamos deben estar hambrientos, vengan a nuestra mesa—intervino por primera vez Karim que les puso sus manos en los hombros y suavemente les llevó hasta la mesa Slytherin, donde para sorpresa de los Griffindor la pareja fue recibida con simpatía.

Es un complot—lloriqueó angustiada Ginny, Harry la quizo consolar pero ella le dio un empujón y salió corriendo seguida por Hermione.

¿Cómo puedes aceptar que tú amigo ande con…con?—confronto Fred.

Simplemente porque no hay magia involucrada, solo sentimientos…les guste o no, es así…además ya va siendo hora que todos acepten que ser Slytherin es tan normal como ser Griffindor, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw…todo lo demás son simples prejuicios—sentenció en voz lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchado por todos los presentes y con toda serenidad se acercó a la mesa Slytherin—puedo acompañarles?.

Claro, Harry—dijo con una sonrisa acogedora Karim, el murmullo recorrió todo el salón.

Dumbledore miraba todo sorprendido, Mc Gonagall estaba lista a intervenir pero el director le hizo un gesto de contenerse, mientras en esos momentos entraba al salón Snape, los alumnos y los profesores esperaron ver la reacción al ver a los dos Griffindor sentados en la mesa de su casa, pero para su sorpresa, esbozó una sonrisa al pasar frente a ellos y ocupó su asiento en la mesa de profesores, como si todo fuera rutina.

Gracias Harry…--musitó cohibido aun Ron.

De nada…solo espero que la próxima vez que te guardes un secreto así…sea para otros y no para mí...—señaló sirviéndose un tazón de leche—me tenías todo preocupado por tener que decirte que ahora me simpatizaban Draco y Karim…Merlín…Ron te das cuenta que he perdido dos semanas de posible amistad—dijo riendo y todos le acompañaron en las risas.

Remus miró de reojo a Severus, este desayunaba tan sereno como siempre, los años habían pasado y habían creado una brecha entre ellos, una que él mismo creó en parte, quizás fue el responsable…por no confiar en Severus, por no estar cuando sabía que le necesitaba, por darle la espalda y juzgarlo, por no creerle cuando le había querido explicar que no había podido salvar a James y Lily…le había acusado de ser el que envió a Sirius a Azkaban aun cuando Severus había testificado a favor de este, poniéndose en evidente riesgo…sí…la brecha entre ellos era su responsabilidad…

Estaba terminando su desayuno y la contante mirada furtiva de Remus ya le estaba hartando, todo el buen humor con el que había despertado se estaba yendo al caño por su culpa, le miró y para variar este bajó los ojos y pareció concentrarse en su plato ya vacío, esperó a que se levantara de la mesa y con una rapidez envidiable le asió por un brazo y le desvió metiéndole por una puerta lateral.

Severus que…espera…yo no quiero…Severus—literalmente le arrastraba sin prestarle atención a sus protestas hasta dejarle en medio de sus habitaciones, tembloroso y agitado.

Ahora vamos a hablar claramente…¿qué demonios te pasa?—confrontó mirándolo directo a los ojos—habla Remus Lupin…

Yo…yo solo…tú…anoche me hiciste recordar…no puedo evitar mirarte y—jadeó rojo como la grana y se mordió los labios.

Recordar…al chico de 17 años que te amaba y al cual diste la espalda…que tiene de amable ese recuerdo, bueno supongo que fue muy divertido para ti, total solo casi me matas y luego lograste que tus amigos tuvieran algo perfecto para humillarme…--habló con un tono de voz neutro, mientras le dejó de mirar y se dejó caer en el sillón relajándose—no me interesan esos recuerdos, vuelve a ser el profesor de DCAO que solo me habla lo formal y obligatorio y que no me importuna con sus miradas…Lupin…

Yo no jugaba…estaba enamorado de ti, nunca pensé que pondría tu vida en peligro, de hecho trate de ocultártelo por eso, para que no corrieras riesgo…luego, pues era obvio que debía defender a mis amigos, yo…--jadeó acercándose y sin pensarlo se arrodilló frente al Slytherin—yo sé que he cometido grandes errores contigo, pero amarte nunca fue un error, fue lo único correcto…

Vaya, interesante, ok, te daré el beneficio de la duda, ahora podemos volver a la normalidad, es decir a ignorarnos y odiarnos—señaló fríamente.

No, no quiero…no quiero…yo necesito y—jadeó nuevamente y se dejó llevar por lo que todo su ser gritaba, atrapó el rostro de Severus y sus labios se apoderaron de los delgados y a la vez tibios labios, su lengua presionó buscando la entrada a esa cavidad que había sido tantas veces suya, lo más seguro era que Severus trató de protestar, pero lo importante fue que esos labios se separaron y su lengua pudo irrumpir, profundizando el beso, pegándose contra ese cuerpo fuerte, ardiendo en una hoguera que solo aparentemente había sido extinguida años atrás, pero que solo ardía en silencio.

Vasta—medio gimió empujándolo, casi tirándolo al suelo para separarle de sí—no dejaré que tú…que t

Severus…te lo ruego…te lo suplico…--las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas y se aferro como un náufrago a las piernas de este—dame una oportunidad, una y juro que no te arrepentirás…

Una oportunidad…--se hundió en esos pozos de oro y miel…Karim tenía un color similar de ojos, quizás por eso…quizás nunca podría arrancarse a Remus aunque así lo hubiese querido y hasta asegurado—¿una oportunidad?…

Fin capítulo 7 

Aun quedan al menos tres más…espero terminarlos pronto, igual gracias por seguir leyendo.

Mickaelle,


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8: luchando por ser libres.

"No soy un Griffindor, Remus, soy un Slytherin, nos entregamos una sola vez…no hay segundas oportunidades"—las palabras de Severus retumbaban en su cerebro tan despiadadamente y aun así no las llegaba a aceptar, más que por obstinación, por lo que había logrado ver en esos ojos negros al menos por un instante, había visto pasión, había visto un breve destello de lo que había sido el brillo de esos ojos años antes.

Te amo aun…Severus…esta vez no me rendiré…esta vez nada impedirá que logre estar junto a ti—susurró apretando los puños con fuerza, luego se alejó del fuego, debía ir a entrenar a Harry, puso la capa sobre sus hombros y se dirigió al aula de entrenamiento.

Harry regresaba cansado a la torre Griffindor, los entrenamientos con Remus eran tan completos y a la vez fatigosos, le hacía pasar por todos los hechizos permitidos y también por los prohibidos, aunque no podía evitar que le surgiera una duda, el que Remus fuera su amigo, casi un padre…le hacia sentir que no daba todo o sólo quizás no tenía toda la fuerza oscura necesaria para usar las maldiciones oscuras…quizás si fuera el encargado de esa parte de los entrenamientos Snape, sí, eso le daría más confianza.

Por fin llegas, apuesto que olvidaste que hoy adelantaríamos algo del proyecto en transformaciones—dijo Hermione.

Pero…--estaba realmente cansado, el ver a sus dos compañeros sentados con un montón de libros y pergaminos le resultó sobrecogedor.

Yo le dije, pero ya sabes…--musitó acongojado Ron, que había sido impedido de ir con Blaise.

Es mejor que empecemos ya, así trabajamos día por medio y no nos volvemos dementes los dos o tres últimos días—insistió Hermione a la vez que le hacía una clara indicación al muchacho para que se sentara y empezara a aportar.

Está bien, pero no mas de una hora…estoy cansado—cedió de mala gana.

…--iba a reclamar pero algo en la mirada de Harry la hizo desistir, al menos lograría que esa hora fuera intensa.

Es increíble, que nunca se dé por vencida, a veces pienso que no tiene más motivo de vivir que estudiar—dijo dejándose caer dramáticamente en su lecho, Ron, aunque solo era por unos segundos, ya que pensaba darse una vuelta por las mazmorras, para lo cual había mandado un mensaje a Blaise con el fin que le esperara.

Solo es exageradamente responsable…como vas a juntarte con Blaise, podrías decirle a Karim que me gustaría charlar un rato con él, si puede—pidió sacándose el suéter y el calzado y tendiéndose en su cama solo en jeans y camiseta.

Claro le diré…bueno me voy, estaré de vuelta antes de…--la mirada que le dirigió Harry le hizo ponerse rojo—bueno si no regreso ya sabes donde estoy…

Sé con quien estarás…--dijo con un tono de voz cargado de malicia, mientras apoyando la cabeza en las almohadas cerraba los ojos—buen provecho.

Eres un…--jadeó y salió de la habitación, dejándole a solas.

"_mi señor…usamos todos los hechizos pero…--el hombre en el suelo temblaba aterrado, los otros a su lado a penas dirigían miradas tímidas al rostro cada vez mas distorsionado por la ira de su señor—no nos fue posible…_

_Sois unos inútiles, una simple misión, matar al imbécil de Zabini…CRUCIO—los cuatro cuerpos se retorcían en el suelo, mientras el disfrutaba ese espectáculo, contó el hechizo y se lamió los labios, asió su copa con vino y bebió unos sorbos, mientras los cuatro hombres lograban al menos volver a arrodillarse frente a él—quizás no os habéis percatado cuan perjudicial es para nosotros que un mortifargo sea visto en las condiciones de Zabini…le quiero muerto y quiero muerto al que le dio la lección…CRUCIO…CRUCIO…CRUCIO"._

Se agitaba en el lecho, la cicatriz ardiendo y sangrando, la tez terriblemente pálida, parecía que la conexión con Voldemort era más intensa al atacar este a sus propios sirvientes.

Pero qué le pasa…--dijo acercándose precipitadamente Draco, que acompañaba a Karim, los dos habían sido introducidos a la Casa Griffindor por Ron, que esperaba en la sala común con Blaise.

Conexión con el Señor Oscuro…--dijo y se sentó en la cama asiendo firmemente el cuerpo de Harry y envolviéndolo en un abrazo, acercó sus labios a uno de los oídos del moreno y empezó a susurrar, poco a poco el joven dejó de convulsionarse, el color volvió a sus mejillas—un poco de agua, Draco…

De inmediato—fue al baño y regresó con un vaso con agua, Harry ya estaba consciente pero seguía siendo acunado por Karim, que ahora acariciaba las sienes y frente de éste—toma…

Gracias…gracias—musitó temblando aun, por lo que fue Draco el que acercó el vaso a sus labios y le hizo beber, el frescor del líquido le recorrió delicioso, casi tanto como la acción de esas suaves manos de Karim, podía sentir como la presión desaparecía, el dolor daba paso a la relajación, el temblor e hipersensibilidad que caracterizaba a su piel después de una pesadilla como la vivida estaba disipándose.

Ya todo está bien…debiste decirme que existía una conexión así de profunda con él…no puedes estar experimentando el dolor de sus víctimas…veo lo practico de las predicciones pero esto es demasiado—mencionó mientras sus manos se situaban en las sienes de Harry y de ellas empezaba a surgir una luminosa energía—tranquilo…la conexión seguirá presente, pero sin el dolor…eso…eso…ya…deberé reforzarlo cada semana pero como puedes ver, solo es cosa de unos segundos…

Tú…siempre me sorprendes…--señaló Harry—yo…

Querías hablar conmigo, así que aquí estamos…y fue muy a tiempo, espero que no te incomode que esté Draco presente, yo no le oculto nada…--se había separado ya de Harry y ahora estaba sentado en la cama frente a la de Harry con Draco rodeándole con su brazo los hombros—dime…

Yo quería preguntarte sobre ti…hable con el profesor Dumbledore, con Lupin y con Snape…los dos primeros me dicen que son puras fijaciones mías el que sienta que no eres un simple alumno más de Hogwarts, Snape…él me dijo que no eran ideas dementes mías pero que solo tú me podías dar respuestas—explicó--¿quién eres Karim?…¿Qué rol pretendes desempeñar en lo que está por venir?.

Me gusta que seas directo al preguntar—comentó con una sonrisa Karim.

Claro que te diste muchas vueltas antes de decidirte a preguntarle directamente, mira que ir donde esos dos Griffindor…--un apretón de su mano por parte de Karim le dejó que en claro que mejor se abstenía de sus comentarios.

Yo…--dudo Harry, comprendiendo cuanta razón tenía en su comentario irónico Draco..

Entiendo tus vacilaciones, has sido enseñado todos estos años de que tú deber es enfrentarte a Voldemort y detenerle, que combatirás el fuego con fuego…eres la profecía hecha carne y hueso…lo sé…yo…en cierto modo también lo soy…una más antigua, una que falló y por tanto fue olvidada…

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?…--preguntó Harry.

La llegada de Voldemort fue profetizada, la destrucción que ocasionaría, el caos y el dolor si él triunfaba…cuando mi familia tomó conocimiento de esta profecía, decidió que era hora de dejar fluir el destino, mi familia siempre ha llevado dentro de sí una profecía antiquísima, mi apellido lo dice…es más que una simple coincidencia, durante milenios nos miembros de mi familia han evitado conscientemente desposar a alguien que contara con sangre similar, mientras todas las familias puras en el mundo mágico procuran purificar aun más su sangre, la mía la diversificaba, esto porque la profecía familiar decía que el día en que dos miembros cercanos se unieran y engendraran renacería Némesis, EL JUEZ, destinado a castigar la soberbia y el caos, la ignorancia y la arrogancia…--miró directo a los ojos a Harry quedándole claro que hasta ahora iba comprendiendo.

Tus padres eran…--le vió asentir.

Sí, eran primos hermanos, su unión fue concertada, ellos eran los que poseían la sangre más dotada de los genes Némesis, mi nacimiento estaba destinado a detener a Voldemort…pero…--suspiró y los brazos de Draco le dieron esa calidez que tanto apreciaba, así como los labios que le besaron el cuello—lo que no estaba previsto fue que me enredara en una relación con él y con otro chico…nadie pensó que algo así podía pasar, menos que el que yo ignorara la naturaleza de mi destino pudiera frustrarlo…como ya sabes Voldemort no fue detenido en un principio, yo desaparecí y tú fuiste el encargado de debilitarle dándole la paz por un tiempo al mundo mágico y muggle…

Entonces tú eres el Juez, el Némesis mitológico…¡¡¡¡¡tú fuiste el que condenó a Marcus Zabini…!!!..—exclamó de pronto.

Sí yo fui…aunque debo confesar que no fui consciente de eso…el Juez y yo somos entidades en una misma forma corporal, pero independientes…yo como Karim soy un sanador…este es el centro de mi magia…el Juez…actúa cuando un inocente es mancillado por un mago…castiga el abuso de poder…el infringir dolor…el delito actual permite que reabra el archivo temporal de su vida y juzgue no solo el presente delito si no los pasados y en consecuencia dicte sentencia…

Por eso la condena de Zabini señalaba todo lo que había hecho antes, aun de que tú o yo naciéramos—dijo Draco mirando a Harry—el castigo es consecuente con los delitos…a mi parecer mucho más justo que el ser enviado a Azkabán, claro mucho más justo en cuanto a que un inocente no estará encarcelado por errores…como el caso de tu padrino…

¿Padrino?…¿Quién?—preguntó Karim mirando a Harry que de inmediato mostró en su rostro el dolor y la angustia.

Mi padrino fue enviado a Azkabán acusado de traicionar a mis padres y matar muggles, cosa que no hizo, aun ahora que escapó debe mantenerse escondido por que los dementores lo buscan para darle el beso…las autoridades nunca han aceptado que cometieron un error—las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas.

_"**injusticia**"…tú petición de juicio ha sido aceptada Harold James Potter…--los ojos de Karim y toda su apariencia tenía un halo distinto, sobrio y sobrenatural, sus voz se escuchaba tan diferente—**Sirius Black**…condenado por traición y asesinato, **sentencia errada**…**se declara inocente, se restituye su libertad**, sus perseguidores son anulados, sus difamadores…--nombró seis personajes de los cuales los muchachos no sabían nada—castigados …la desidia y soberbia de las autoridades sancionada…**Sirius Black…Inocente**—frente a ellos quedó parado el mago de largos cabellos negros, se veía sorprendido, pues de la nada se había materializado en la habitación de Harry, frente a este y a esos dos muchachos—sentencia comunicada al mundo mágico"._

Siriusssssssss!!!!!!!—medio gritó Harry y se arrojó a sus brazos sollozando, el hombre mayor lo apretó contra sí—Sirius…

Harry…yo…no entiendo…--miró confundido, pero dentro de sí tenía la clara consciencia de que ya no era perseguido, que era un hombre libre—Harry…

Eres libre, eres libre—musitó y luego miró a Karim, volvía a ser el chico de siempre, sonreía mientras se dejaba mimar por Draco, fue este último el que le hizo un gesto para que mantuviera el secreto del rol jugado por Karim, entendió y asintió levemente.

¿Cómo es posible?—musitó luego de que se recuperó un poco de la impresión, miró a los dos muchachos que acompañaban a su ahijado, a uno lo reconocía, vamos podía ser una copia un poco mas hermosa de Lucius Malfoy—Harry.

Lo que tú mismo sabes, Sirius, eres libre, tú caso fue revisado por el Juez y eres libre—repitió tan alegre como turbado, en realidad no era capaz de organizar sus ideas para crear una adecuada explicación.

Estabamos charlando con Harry cuando escuchamos una voz, esta dijo que tu caso era reabierto y sentencio tú inocencia…así como el castigo a los que causaron tú sufrimiento—señaló con una mirada trasparente Karim—la voz supongo que te resultó conocida…Draco…

Sí, la misma que juzgó a el padre de Blaise Zabini—contestó siguiendo la explicación, mientras miraba directo a los ojos a Harry como para que este memorizara todo—hace unos días dos de nuestros compañeros fueron atacados por un mortifargo, apareció un ser que se denominó el Juez y castigó a Zabini, evitando que asesinara a nuestros compañeros, su voz era idéntica…

Creo que debiera ir a hablar con Dumbledore…me acompañas…bueno creo que los tres debieran ir conmigo—señaló poniéndose de pie—tengo la sensación que…no solo fui absuelto…vamos.

Se encaminaron a la oficina de Dumbledore, en el camino los que se cruzaban con ellos miraban a Sirius con aprecio, era evidente que todos estaban al tanto de que su acusación había sido falsa, estaban a metros de la escultura del águila que custodiaba la entrada a las oficinas del director, cuando se encontraron con dos profesores, ambos llegando al mismo tiempo pero por caminos diferentes.

Sirius…--Remus corrió y le abrazó emocionado, los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas, lo mismo que al moreno.

Black…felicitaciones—la voz se escuchaba tan formal como siempre, sin un dejo de emoción, Karim y Draco le miraron, solo para ellos tubo un atisbo de sonrisa—supongo que todos vamos ante Albus…"pastel de naranja"…

Entraron a la oficina, el hermoso fénix de inmediato dirigió su mirada a los recién llegados y al ver a Harry abrió sus alas y voló a posarse en sus hombros en un gesto de cariño y confianza. Desde la siguiente habitación escucharon como se acercaban los pasos característicos del mago.

Vaya, vaya, Sirius no sabía que estabas ocultándote cerca de Hogwarts…estoy muy complacido por que estés por fin libre de todo cargo…tomen asiento…quiero saberlo todo—invitó tomando él asiento detrás de su escritorio y dirigiendo su mirada curiosa pero escrutadora a los presentes, deteniéndose sobre todo en la presencia de los dos jóvenes Slytherin.

Bueno Albus, yo solo sé que escuché una voz que dictó sentencia y al segundo estaba en el cuarto de Harry con él y estos dos chicos—indicó Sirius sonriendo—la verdad es que estaba muy lejos de aquí…no sé como llegue a la escuela.

Vaya…Harry tú tienes alguna explicación…--interrogó Albus mirando al muchacho y este empezó a relatar casi lo mismo que había dicho Karim en su cuarto, pero agregándole algunos detalles.

PD. Lamento muchísimo el no haber podido subir antes este capítulo de la historia de Mick; de hecho, tengo la impresión de que ya está publicandola con otro nombre, pero no pude dar con él ;; Estuve offline durante meses y de plano hasta ahora he podido entrar. Ni mis propias historias he podido publicar en este lugar :P

Mick, guapo, si andas por aquí, plis! Comunicate conmigo para ver on´tas, ¿vale? Y perdón de nuevo :P ;;

ATTE. Lanthir, la tontota que sube esta historia en nombre de Mick, quien no tiene la culpa de semejante tardanza :P


End file.
